


Oblivion

by angesouffrant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Philosophy, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angesouffrant/pseuds/angesouffrant
Summary: Главный герой, Фил, страдает от расщепления личности. Причиной этому служит детская травма, о которой он сам еще не подозревает. Встретив на своем пути любовь, сможет ли он совладеть со своей раздраженной психикой? Или лишь усугубит состояние?Над этими вопросами философствует его преданный доктор, Джим Чапман. Остается лишь надеяться, что в итоге ему удасться узнать: кто, на самом деле, такой Фил Лестер...





	1. Dan.

Я вкушал его заливистый смех, словно сладкий привкус победы. Не мог поделать с собой ничего, лишь смотрел, как судорожно носились по воздуху его легкие детские ручонки, дрожали плечики и плясали пальцы, пока он, спотыкаясь о каждую ветку на своем пути, убегал от меня, как от дикого зверя. А затем скрылся где-то в тайге, оставляя меня в одиночестве — недоуменно прислушиваться к треску белок и его спертому дыханию: хохот, а затем плачь. Мне бы хотелось сказать ему, каким неописуемо красивым он был в тот момент, прозрачным, будто призрак, свято сияя под неизвестно откуда явившемся светом.

— Фил! Фил! — послышался вопль и тут же стих, не оставляя за собой даже эхо, будто запись автоответчика резко прервалась на полуслове. — Фил! Ты нужен мне! — его голос рвался и ломался, и мои уши, кажется, начали кровоточить. Я потерялся! Я потерял его!

Я точно знал: он ждал моего ответа, но я просто не мог его произнести. Знакомое имя кристаллизировалось на персиковых губах, словно песчинки сахара, а перед закрытыми веками внезапно вспыхнул его потерянный взгляд — хитро сощуренные темно-шоколадные глаза, вокруг зрачков которых будто бы из неоткуда образовались древние залежи чистого огненного опала, обжигая меня своим слепящим светом. И в порывах этих теплых, оранжевых бликов я слышал его трепетный и тихий плачь, детские всхлипы. А силуэт улыбался! И, о Господи, насколько сладкой и пленяющей была эта спонтанная улыбка — глубокие ямочки вырисовывались на румяных щеках, и мальчик, немного откинув голову назад, горделиво вздернув милый носик, забавно морщился, хватаясь обеими руками за живот.  
Я силился вспомнить, я молил его о помощи, пытался схватить за плечо, но вдруг он испарился, будто его и не было. Он бежал и тут же провалился сквозь землю.

Вокруг лишь лес, непроглядный, густой туман, как кисель, елки, тыкающиеся в меня своими громадными лапами. Я кричал, и кричал, и кричал, пока вдруг…

***

— Фил! Фил! Все в порядке. Слушай мой голос, — быстро шептал Чапман. За его резким голосом последовал оглушающий треск и грохот, как после взрыва, в ушах зазвенела тысяча колоколов.

От нагрянувшей тревоги в висках забился пульс. Фил торопливо распахнул глаза; комната закружилась вокруг ошарашенного парня. Ноздри заполнил сильный запах химикалий — значительно более сильный, чем от тех, что действительно содержались в воздухе. Запах, казалось, исходил из неких смутных воспоминаний о каких-то давным-давно забытых переживаниях. Этот запах, столь отдаленный и в то же время столь знакомый, напомнил о старой аптеке, которой заведовала его бабушка.

Разбитое стекло в витрине старой аптеки. Разбитое стекло в кабинете литературы. И каждый раз обвиняющий голос: «Это ты его разбил!»

Парень покачал головой, удивляясь тому, что вообще мог шевелиться. Тени, темные и текучие, так долго его сжимали.

— Не торопись, — любезно посоветовал доктор, крепко сжимая ладонь Фила в своей.

Фил же, в свою очередь, не понимал, что вокруг него происходило. Он не знал, где оказался и почему вокруг было так необыкновенно светло. Знал только, что боль внутри и чувство полного внутреннего истощения утихли, все онемело. Может, он больше не существовал.  
Его руки автоматически поползли по рукоятке кресла в котором он сидел, дрожа всем телом, к Джиму.

— Все в порядке, Фил, слышишь? Ты можешь расслабиться.

Доктор в последний раз щелкнул пальцами, двигаясь навстречу к своему потерянному пациенту.

— Это я, Чапман, ты в моем кабинете, очередной сеанс терапии. Все хорошо. Я рядом.

От перенапряжения и волнения в глазах Фила закипали крупные соленые слезы. Он со всех сил прижался к доктору дрожащей грудью и болезненно всхлипнул, стараясь не кривить при этом лица.

— Почти… — прохрипел он, позволяя горячим струйкам омывать свои бледные щеки. В легкие закралась тупая боль, будто кто-то изнутри хлестал ремнем его хрупкие кости, и парень пытался не развалиться на части.

— Я не тороплю тебя, Фил. Это самая сложная часть.

Парень сжал ладонями дрожащие колени. Ему было неимоверно страшно.

— Я видел… что-то… ужасное.

— Правда? — доктор отошел от пациента, поправляя свой светло-голубой смокинг. Он приземлился на кресло напротив Фила и мирно выжидал продолжения рассказа. — Я слышал крики и голоса, что ты имитировал.

— Не уверен, что это был я, — тихо откликнулся парень.

— Никто другой никогда прежде не видел этого мальчика. На самом деле только ты знаешь о нем.

— Очевидно, и я ничего не знаю.

— Ты вспомнишь, Фил, поверь мне. Не переставай стараться.

— Я пытаюсь уже на протяжении целого года, но это бесплодно.

— Как бы не так! Ты описал мне его детально: его внешность, его голос, манеру общения и поведения…

— Я описал его лишь с той стороны, с которой воспринимаю его. Он лишь… призрак! Воспоминание. Его не существует, доктор. Нельзя закрыть глаза на тот факт, что я мог просто его выдумать!

— Это не делает его менее важным, Фил. Подумай сам: зачем отказываться от альтернативно существующих образов лишь только потому, что их план бытия отличается от нашего? Зачем отрицать его присутствие если он является перед тобой в непривычной человеку форме? Если ты видишь его, чувствуешь, понимаешь, чем он отличается от реального? Что делает его менее значительным в твоих глазах?

— Его нет! Он всего лишь… концепция, но не человек, не… не личность.

— Но что делает личностью тебя, Фил? Что такое личность?

— Личность… Она объемна и независима. Она существует сама по себе, а не сугубо по моей воле. Он же виден лишь мне одному. Он только такой, каким я его воспринимаю.

— Неужели ты пытаешься мне сказать, что если человека никто не будет видеть, то можно живо заявлять о том, что он и не человек вовсе?

На это замечание Фил лишь промолчал, утирая нос рукавом своей зеленой толстовки и поглубже утопая в кресле с вязаной на нем шерстяной накидкой. Он медленно обвел комнату взглядом, тяжело вздыхая, и снова потупил глаза в пол.

— Но Вы ведь говорили мне, что нельзя верить всему, что я вижу, Джим, — в абсолютном замешательстве едва слышно просипел Фил. Он растерянно бродил опухшими глазами по комнате, пока к горлу медленно подступала тошнота.

— Действительно, — улыбнулся по своему обыкновению жизнерадостный Чапман, — но и отрицать все на свете было бы глупо. — Возможно, ты раскроешь этому миру тайну альтернативной реальности однажды, мой друг! Никогда нельзя недооценивать своего безумия.

— По-моему, психиатр больше нужен Вам, чем мне, — беззлобно усмехнулся Фил, заставляя доктора хихикнуть.

— Скорее всего, ты прав… Ты всегда прав, Фил. Как только это у тебя получается? –Джим посмотрел в окно, лениво потягиваясь в своем кресле. Но я не отрицаю эту фантастическую идею, — он зевнул.

— Мне страшно представлять другую вселенную.

— Мне страшно представлять, что этой вселенной по истине нет и мы вообще единственные живые существа в своем роде.

В комнате повисло долгое молчание, время которого оба собеседника удачно использовали для переваривания и медленного усвоения новорожденной теории.

Джим, успевший заранее признаться своему подопечному, не выносил мысли о том, что люди могли быть единственными живыми существами во вселенной, обреченные навсегда остаться одинокими и уязвимыми, глупыми космическими куклами, в то время как Фила терзал экзистенциальный кризис, попросту не позволяющий его трепетным размышлениям заходить достаточно далеко, чтобы трезво проанализировать отношение парня к существованию любой жизни, кроме его собственной. Сказать, что Филу было страшно, означало не сказать ровно ничего. Он утопал в ледяных цунами парализующих сомнений и чувствовал себя пустым местом в этом мире. Так работал его разум.

— Доктор, — парень прервал тишину, — как Вы думаете: он альтернативная личность или воображаемый друг?

Джим промолчал секунду, повторяя вопрос про себя.

— Я не знаю точно, — обреченно ответил он. — Насколько мне известно, он может оказаться чем угодно. Он может быть частью тебя. Воспоминанием, или даже неизведанной никем прежде областью человеческого сознания…

— Вы либо преувеличиваете, либо льстите самому себе, — Фил вновь заставил доктора улыбнуться.

— Мечтать не вредно! — радостно воскликнул Джим, поднимаясь с кресла и направляясь к окну. — О чем ты мечтаешь, Фил?

О, Фил мечтал о многом! Но все его желания можно было скомкать в один большой липкий снежок и бросить несчастному парню в лицо, ведь его грезы были недосягаемы.  
Он бы очень хотел вернуть все на свои места, как было в его детстве. Но он просто не помнил как именно… Он хотел собрать хитрый пазл, восстанавливая по кусочкам свой собственный разум, который бесповоротно рассыпался, нет, скорее раздробился и превратился в пыль…

— Вы знаете, — скромно начал Фил, стараясь не завышать своих надежд, — вспомнить хотя бы его имя было бы не плохо для начала. И понять какую роль он играет в моей жизни.

— Хорошо. Мы с тобой долго мусолили этот вопрос, — Джим облокотился на подоконник, разворачиваясь к товарищу. — Ты практически вспомнил, может завтра наступит просветление… Нужно лишь копнуть немного глубже.

— Мне страшно заглядывать вперед, Джим, такое чувство, что мы выкапываем мне могилу. Мы зашли слишком далеко.

Доктор нахмурился, прикусывая губу.

— Пожалуй, в этом и заключается вся суть наших с тобой сеансов… — задумчиво ответил он. — Дело в том, что от поверхностных сведений полезного мало, ты знаешь сам. Все важное и необходимое кроется глубоко в тебе, с единственным намерением — спрятаться там и уснуть вечным сном. Разбудить твои воспоминания непросто и довольно рискованно, но это единственный шанс на восстановление. Так уж заведено в природе, что чем глубже ныряешь, тем темнее становится вокруг. Но боятся этого бессмысленно. Бессмысленно бояться самого себя, Фил.

— Я причиняю себе один только вред, и никто другой.

— Это не ты. Это те вещи в тебе, от которых мы пытаемся избавиться. И побороть их на самом деле не так уж и сложно, как ты себе представляешь. По крайней мере теперь, когда ты достаточно окреп, чтобы переносить гипноз…

— Это мучительно. Сегодняшний опыт был мучительным.

— Но весьма успешным! Признай это, Фил.

Фил с грустью прикусил щеку изнутри и расслабил веки, пытаясь воспроизвести в памяти увиденное — чудного мальчика с ямочками и смеющимися карими глазами.  
Внезапно время словно остановилось, и все звуки вокруг него смешались в электрическую какофонию, режущую слух. По спине пробежались мурашки, и тело онемело, будто под наркозом.

Он резко раскрыл глаза, недоуменно хлопая ресницами и болезненно падая на колени, когда увидел перед собой темную, пустынную дорогу, занесенную толстым пластом снега, вместо знакомого кабинета доктора Чапмана на центральной улице Ротенстолла. Естественно, рядом не оказалось никого, кто мог бы помочь потерявшемуся юноше, это происходило всегда — он закрывал глаза, и внезапно все куда-то исчезало.

Поначалу страх огромной холодной цепью сковал Фила. Парень изо всех сил пытался разглядеть в кромешной темноте хоть какого-нибудь спутника или дорожный знак, может, хотя бы название улицы… Зрение как обычно подводило.

Резкие снежные заряды хлестали парня по лицу. Снежинки, белые, хрустящие, кружащиеся в воздухе, ложились ему под ноги. У него не было ни подходящей обуви, ни перчаток, ни куртки; окоченевшие уши начали побаливать. «Как давно я здесь? Как я тут оказался?» — шептал он себе под нос, словно кто-то мог действительно ответить…

Он решил двинуться с места, поспешить найти убежище прежде, чем наступит обморожение. Голубоватый свет от резких фонарей разрезал туманную завесу, словно тонкие пластинки льда, чернильная чернота ночного неба давила на него, оседала на дрожащем теле, забиралась в рот и испарялась сквозь сбитые выдохи.  
Фил заглянул за угол ближайшего дома в поисках таблички с названием улицы, но никакой таблички нигде не было видно. Гостиница, мотель? Подобного поблизости не оказалось. Может быть, бензозаправочная станция? Тоже не видно. Аптека? Нигде ничего.

«Это не может быть моим родным городом», — решил Фил и он не ошибся. Улицы маленького городка в центральном районе Россендейла радикально отличались от тех, что сейчас предстали его глазам. Повсюду вокруг Фила выстроились, словно по стойке «смирно» старые, некрасивые, массивные деревянные строения. Над их входами нависали балконы, внизу находились огромные двери, а окна были крошечными и побитыми. Создавалось такое ощущение, что он оказался в городе, порабощенном зомби апокалипсисом, где больше не осталось людей. Вдалеке был слышен хохот, музыка и гул транспорта, но все это казалось лишь отголоском прошлого. Улица заснула мертвым сном. Фил был абсолютно один.  
Смешно. Как он мог за долю секунды оказаться неизвестно где, если только что сидел в теплой комнате и говорил с доктором, мирно попивая чай из своей хрупкой фарфоровой кружки? За такое короткое время никуда невозможно было попасть. Возможно, он никуда и не попал; возможно, он нигде и не находился. Возможно, все это было каким-то кошмаром.

Тем не менее по мере того, как Фил двигался вперед, реальность снова и снова представала перед ним в виде беспрестанно падающего снега и колкой пурги, от которой парень пытался отбиться ослабевшими руками. Он понимал, что не мог самостоятельно выдумать эти громоздкие строения — ни с чем подобным он раньше никогда не встречался. Реалистическая часть его воображения вновь взяла над ним верх, и Фил понял, что оказался посреди какого-то заброшенного или преступного района в глубине большого города.

Его морозило. Парень выудил из кармана джинсов телефон, сонно пиликающий и оповещающий о ценности последних двух процентов зарядки. Он обреченно вздохнул, быстро находя в контактах Джима и срочно звоня доктору. Гудки шли слишком долго. «Слишком долго, все слишком долго», — вопила каждая мысль. Фила трясло от нетерпения. Он прикусил губу, крепко сжимая сотовый оледеневшими пальцами, но Чапман не отвечал.

– Черт подери! – фыркнул Фил, снова набирая доктора. – Ну, давай же!

Бип-бип-бип, механический скреб и безмолвие, затем снова гудки, но никакого ответа.

Фил боязливо оглядывался по сторонам.

_Я здесь не умру. Не сегодня, не сейчас._

На другой стороне улицы неожиданно появился какой-то черный на фоне белого снега силуэт, контур мужской фигуры. Он казался таким же неуловимым, как мелькающая тень, таким же неживым, как эти страшные руины, заставившие Фила почувствовать себя карликом. Хотя этот кто-то, несомненно, мог бы помочь Филу, направить его на нужный маршрут, парень весь сжался от испуга, не смея двигаться с места. Он просто дал человеку пройти мимо и удалиться в то, что выглядело как ночь, поспешить в мир вне этих развалин, вне его молений. Фил чувствовал себя пойманным, запертым, попавшим в ловушку — ни туда ни сюда.

Неужели спасения нет? Ни автобуса, ни такси? Ничего, что могло бы его увезти куда-нибудь, куда-угодно, подальше от этой дыры?

— Фил… — раздался знакомый голос, но чей, — Фил не мог припомнить.

Парень обернулся повсюду, но не заметив поблизости ни души, снова попытался позвонить Джиму.

— Фил! — настойчивее повторял басистый голос, но парень лишь отмахнулся. Послышалось! Этого быть не может! Здесь нет никого, тем более того, кто мог бы его знать.

В эту секунду метель ударила его в лицо, и парень закашлялся, роняя сотовый в сугроб. Когда Фил наклонился, протягивая обе руки к буграм снега, кто-то осторожно коснулся его шеи, заставляя парня подскочить на месте. Все его тело пробрало мурашками, сердце упало в пятки, а ладони онемели.  
Он медленно разогнулся, вновь оглядываясь по сторонам. Никого.

— Хватит! — парень закричал плаксивым от безысходности голосом. — Хватит! Что тебе от меня нужно?! — Конечно, ветер не мог ему ничего объяснить. — Мне холодно! — разрывая голосовые связки зачем-то прыснул Фил. От крика и гнева ему становилось теплее. — Где я?! — сердито вопил он, — где я? Как я здесь оказался? — по щекам струились слезы и тут же леденели, превращаясь в крошечные хрусталики, колющие нежные скулы. — Помогите! Помогите!..

— Нет никакой нужды так кричать, — прошептал кто-то. Это не по-настоящему. Это все в голове!

— Кто ты?! — взмолился Фил, хватаясь за голову. Он по колено утопал в снегу. Кровь стыла, а легкие горели.

Молчание. Раздался звонок.

— Джим! — радостно воскликнул Фил, наконец находя свой телефон в снегу. Он безумно рассмеялся, поднося глохнущий аппарат к уху. –Джим! — трубка была снята. — Джим!

— Фил! Что случилось?!

— Я… Я не знаю где я… — дрожащим голосом отвечал парень. — Мне холодно. Я-я… не помню, как оказался тут. Вокруг какие-то сплошные руины и…

— Подожди… Ты в городе?

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет… Я не имею понятия где я, и здесь нет никого, кто мог бы мне помочь. Мне нужна Ваша помощь, Джим. Я замерзаю.

— Неужели там нет никого? Нет домов или отеля?

— Ничего, ничего нет, Джим!

— Хорошо, хорошо, только не отключай телефон. Я найду тебя.

— У меня всего один процент зарядки.

— Не двигайся с места. Я отслежу тебя по карте, просто никуда не уходи, хорошо? Я приеду сейчас же. Как давно ты там?

— Я не помню… Мне жаль.

— Не беспокойся об этом. Я приеду как можно быстрее. Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо, помнишь? Если что, звони в полицию.

— Надеюсь до этого не дойдет, спасибо, доктор, — чувственно прошептал Фил. — Я Ваш должник.

— Не стоит, я позабочусь об этом. Попытайся найти убежище.

— Конечно, спасибо еще раз, — снова поблагодарил парень, бросая трубку.

Помощь еще не пришла, но он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Главное было продержаться еще хотя бы час, что казалось практически невозможным, учитывая беснующуюся метель на улице и легкий прикид Фила — ботинки, черные джинсы, футболку и толстовку. Он закрыл уши мягким капюшоном и продолжил идти вперед, пока не зашел за угол какого-то сарая, где смог спрятаться от ветра.

Здесь оказалось намного теплее и спокойнее, чем на открытой дороге.

Парень сел на хлипкую скамейку, заваленную снегом и сжался в клубок, пытаясь отогреться. Он оглянулся вокруг, замечая, что находился на территории заброшенной больницы, огражденной железным забором с остроконечными шпилями, тычущими в небо, словно стрелы древних индейцев. Забор был окружен высоченными изумрудными елями, поникшими под толстым слоем колючего инея, и косыми потухшими фонарями. Все вокруг было серо-синим и туманным. Фил с трудом различал потертую надпись на стене полуразрушенного здания — «Центральная госпиталь Манчестера». Желудок перевернулся от ужаса. Как он мог оказаться в Манчестере, если только что был в двух шагах от своего дома? Как долго ему пришлось сюда добираться?  
Если прошло уже достаточно много времени, его родители должны были начать волноваться. Может быть, и Джим тоже? Скорее всего, он пропустил час своего вечернего визита к доктору. Но возможно, что к настоящему времени он пропустил уже _множество_ часов?

Слова «настоящее время» волновали. Их смысл ускользал, поскольку было непонятно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он тут очутился. Возможно, он понял бы это, если бы только мог припомнить, догадаться, что привело его сюда.

Желтый месяц, словно золотой крючок, клевал своим острым концом увесистые облака, грязными кружевами ложившиеся на темно-фиолетовое небесное полотно. Звезд практически не было видно, лишь Венера одиноко выглядывала из-за туч и освещала площадку вместо бракованных фонарей.  
Повсюду валялись кирпичи и опилки, дрова и песок, как на стройке. Если бы не снег, здесь было бы омерзительно грязно. Еще одна скамейка пустовала напротив Фила, на огражденной кирпичами беседке, ненадежно раскачивающейся от каждого порыва ветра. Деревянная постройка стонала и скрипела, оборванная ткань облезала с крыши и белым флагом развивалась по воздуху, словно пыталась сдаться, просила о пощаде, об избавлении от этих мучений. Фил и сам готов был поднять свой флаг, но, к сожалению, в округе не было никого, кто мог бы ему помочь.

Парень боязливо вертелся по сторонам. Кроме того, что здесь было очень холодно, его еще и мучала паранойя. С самого начала это место казалось ему каким-то подозрительным и неестественным, как в страшных фильмах. Тот факт, что он находился на территории заброшенной больницы только усугублял положение.

_Мало ли жизней забрали эти стены? Кто здесь работал и кто лечился? Какие намерения были у всех них?_

Он невольно воображал искаженные от боли лица в мрачных окнах, затянутых плотной тканью изнутри и сам же мучился от этих фантазий. Фил крепко зажмурился, начиная быстро дышать. Адреналин будоражил застывшую кровь, заставляя его потеть от страха, отчего ему становилось еще холоднее.

_Интересно, где Джим? Он беспокоился обо мне? Который час???_

_Он уже в пути. Он сейчас приедет, и все будет хорошо. Я все вспомню, я все вспомню, все вспомню…_

Фил вновь оглянулся по сторонам, подскакивая на месте, когда увидел на прежде пустой скамейке силуэт парня, примерно одного и того же роста и телосложения с самим собой. Он быстро моргал глазами, наблюдая за тем, как тень металась из стороны в сторону, исчезала, а затем снова возвращалась на свое место.

_Это бред! Мне просто кажется. Я не спал несколько дней подряд. Это сон. Это выдумка._

Но было ли это выдумкой на самом деле?

Как бы Фил не пытался убедить себя в этом, страх брал над ним верх. Он подобрал ноги под себя как маленький мальчик, пытающийся спрятаться от демонов под кроватью, и начал судорожно вспоминать «Отче наш», тараторя молитву скороговоркой. Тем не менее, это ему нисколько не помогло. Человек (или призрак?) все еще присутствовал на своем месте, с каждой секундой становясь все более и более материальным. Филу одновременно хотелось закрыть глаза и никогда больше этого не видеть, и не отрывать от незнакомца взгляда, пока тот сдуру на него не набросился.

Тень застыла на месте, и Филу начало казаться, будто она смотрит на него.

_Ерунда! Это видение! Такое бывает только в фильмах и интернете. Этого не может быть._

Фонари начали моргать, словно у ночи появились глаза и они были повсюду.  
Фил вздрогнул, обнимая собственные колени.

_Куда ночь — туда и сон! Куда ночь — туда и сон! Куда ночь — туда и сон!_

— Куда ночь — туда и сон! — как безумный выкрикнул он. — Куда ночь — туда и сон! — скандировал он плаксивым голосом, в то время как фонари начали мигать ему в такт, будто по команде.

Тень начала медленно двигаться к парню, но тот лишь зажмурился, быстро шепча сквозь слезы: «это все не по-настоящему… если я закрою глаза, то все исчезнет! Все исчезнет!» Но с закрытыми глазами он лишь представлял все намного живее. Неизвестно откуда в памяти всплыл образ милого мальчика, который окончательно выбил Фила из колеи.

_Да что все это значит?!_

Парень открыл глаза и тут же ахнул от восторга, ведь его зрению предстал никто иной, как Он. Внезапно все тело Фила словно окатило теплой волной. Он почувствовал это на коже, в животе, легких и сердце. Все его тело радостно затрепетало неизвестно от чего и почему, но факт оставался фактом.

— Фил? — опять этот голос. На этот раз Фил смог разглядеть идеальные губы, с которых срывались звуки. Он почувствовал необъяснимую тягу сейчас же встать у мольберта и запечатлеть это волшебство.

Ему хотелось заговорить в ответ, но его парализовало.

На него свысока смотрела, улыбаясь краешками губ, чудесная галлюцинация. Но это не мог быть настоящий человек! Не такой хрупкий, не такой живописный, как будто муза, ангел или просто сказочный плод больного воображения. Он был необыкновенным, хотя и пугал Фила своим внезапным присутствием. Он выглядел… мертвым. Может, и Фил уже умер… Замерз? Вот и видит теперь все это?

Фонари мерцали по очереди, как ночные огни на взлетно-посадочной полосе, похожие на ручеек из светлячков, гоняющихся друг за другом.

«Кто ты?» — подумал Фил, боясь говорить вслух, но не остался без ответа.

«Ты не помнишь меня?»

Вокруг было тихо, но он отчетливо слышал слова.

«Нет».

Тень лишь усмехнулась, на секунду растворяясь в воздухе, когда ветер яростно свистнул в сторону собеседников.

Фил обернулся по сторонам, находя привычный силуэт сидящим на скамейке рядом с собой.

«Я думал, ты будешь помнить меня вечно…» — с какой-то особой досадой ответил призрак.

Что-то изменилось в нем. Фил помнил его мальчиком, но сейчас перед собой он видел парня, возможно, одного возраста с собой. Он был все таким же — улыбался без причины, тихо говорил и в целом выглядел каким-то разбитым, будто его вечно терзала вина за что-то. Его глаза хитро сверкали вместе с мигающими фонарями, и Фил начал осознавать, что когда он смотрел в эти глаза, ему становилось тепло, практически жарко.

_Может, это горячка? Меня лихорадит. Я замерз._

«Тебе все еще холодно, Фил? — парень грустно улыбнулся. — Рядом со мной?» 

Фил отрицательно покачал головой, изучая предмет своего любования с ног до головы, пока тот снова куда-нибудь не исчез.

Допустим, это всего лишь его воображение, но, как говорил доктор Чапман, если оно к нему взывает, то бессмысленно противостоять этой силе… По крайней мере, Филу становилось теплее при одном только взгляде на это пленяющее существо.

Парень отвернулся в сторону от Фила. Он не дышал и не моргал. Вокруг глаз образовались какие-то темно-ониксовые круги, но это его не уродовало. У него был такой потрясающий взгляд… Фил всегда считал свои голубые глаза интересными, но сейчас пытался загнать эти глупые доводы куда подальше. Он никогда бы не подумал, что карие глаза могут быть такими… Словно золото, которое все люди пытаются достать из-под земли. Они горели, как дрожащее пламя церковных свечей, но были такими бесконечно грустными. От этого взгляда хотелось плакать.  
Он скрестил пальцы в замке и ссутулился, болтая ногами и выкапывая носами своих больших кожаных ботинок ямку в снегу. Он слегка раскачивался из стороны в сторону, и Фил мог даже услышать тихую мелодию, играющую у его соседа в голове.

_Он такой красивый…_

Парень слегка улыбнулся, снова оборачиваясь к Филу. И вдруг его не стало!

Фил начал огладываться по сторонам, но его призрак действительно куда-то испарился…

Ему резко стало холодно, все тело сковала судорога, и Фил упал в кучу снега, пытаясь дышать спокойнее, что у него совсем не получалось. Он стонал и кашлял одновременно, пытаясь позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал легкое прикосновение горячих губ к своей щеке. Он закричал в последний раз, отшатываясь от тени и заваливаясь в глубокий сугроб.

— Осторожно! — взволнованно пролепетал парень.

Он схватил Фила за руку и вытащил из снега.

— Это безумие! — наконец выговорил Фил. Он закрыл глаза, думая, что видение исчезнет, но все так и осталось на своих местах после нескольких последующих провальных попыток.

Парень беззвучно рассмеялся, растягиваясь в сладкой улыбке и заставляя Фила улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ты похож на медвежонка, — сказал Фил, отряхиваясь от липкого снега и поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ты повторяешься.

Фил не имел понятия о том, что это могло значить, но он больше не собирался ничего говорить. Он попытался размяться, согревая конечности, и начал гулять по кругу, в то время как призрак повсюду следовал за ним по пятам. Потом оба остановились в хлипкой беседке, уставившись друг на друга.

Видение приближалось до тех пор, пока просто не слилось с окоченевшим Филом. В этот момент все тело парня налилось раскаленным железом, и он невольно простонал, стиснув зубы и вцепившись обеими руками в деревянные перила.

_Дэн. Дэн! Это его имя!_

Как-то резко вспомнил Филип, разворачиваясь, чтобы только увидеть, что _Дэн_ снова куда-то исчез.

— Дэн! — на этот раз громко закричал он, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. — Дэн! — произносить это вслух было так же лестно, как отвечать у доски зазубренный материал, за который твой одноклассник только что схватил жирную двойку в журнал.

Внезапно фонари потухли, все одновременно, и Фил вздрогнул, выбегая на открытое пространство. Ему снова стало страшно. Где-то сверху металлическое клокотание звуков пронеслось по проводам, и лампочка одного из фонарей лопнула, издавая предательский вопль, от которого Фил подскочил на месте, в испуге выбегая на дорогу. За собой он слышал, как остальные фонари с той же ясностью угасали, а лампочки трескались.

— Филип! — в этот момент он услышал тревожный возглас Джима, рев мотора и скрип колес.

Парня ослепил резкий всплеск света фар и фонарей, и он поскользнулся, падая чуть ли не под колеса доктору.

— Фил?! Ты в порядке? — дверь хлопнула и послышались торопливые шаги.

Парень болезненно проревел что-то себе под нос, заваливаясь на скользкий асфальт. Он пережил сегодня слишком много всего, и ничто уже не усваивалось в его сонном мозгу.

— Фил?! — тревожно повторял Джим. Он поднял своего пациента на руки и осторожно донес до машины, усаживая на сидение рядом с водителем.

Воздух насыщался запахом жженой резины. Машина тронулась и быстро отъехала в сторону от заброшенной больницы. Джим повернул обратно, направляясь в Россендейл. Манчестер никогда не казался ему безопасным городом…


	2. Hypnosis.

Прежде чем Джим познакомился с Филом, у него уже был небольшой опыт работы с людьми, страдающими от расщепления личности. Ему пришлось иметь дело с четырьмя пациентами, чья разница в возрасте варьировалась от шестнадцати до тридцати лет. Все они были интегрированы, правда в одном случае возник рецидив, и пришлось проводить вторичную интеграцию. Во всех случаях Джим использовал метод психоанализа, терапии и гипноза. У всех наблюдались похожие симптомы, следующие друг за другом, как симптомы кори. У всех существовало центральное «я», соответствующее Филу, и альтернативные «я», о которых бодрствующая личность не знала ничего, не хранила их воспоминания и, в общем, никак от них не зависела.  
Ни один из пациентов Чапмана, однако, не казался доктору настолько ярким и одаренным человеком, как Фил, и ни один из случаев не был для него таким сложным.

Филу только исполнилось девятнадцать, когда он в первый раз ступил за порог кабинета доктора Чапмана, хотя и у него были прежние, или, лучше сказать, пробные походы к психотерапевту, когда он был совсем еще ребенком. Родители Фила, как оказалось, никогда не уделяли своему младшему сыну достаточно времени, концентрируя все свое внимание на старшем отпрыске, Мартине, который еще в средней школе был диагностирован с клинической депрессией и ОКР. Тем не менее, это нисколько не обижало Фила в детстве, пожалуй, потому что ребенком он был очень скованным и скромным, что никогда не позволяло ему иметь дела со сверстниками, которые могли заразить мальчика своим дрянным поведением.  
Под влиянием домашней атмосферы и прочтением детских сказок на ночь он стал Филом, таким, какого знал и любил Джим — гениальным художником с неординарным мышлением и, естественно, необычной психикой. Мифы о драконах, нимфах и эльфах глубоко засели в его черепной коробке и никогда не хотели покидать разум юного Филипа. Он был так этим заинтригован, что все вокруг начали находить в его безобидных детских желаниях патологию, стараясь ограничить ребенка от всевозможных источников вдохновения его грез на большее безумие. Его разум начал разлагаться.

Дело в том, что уже в раннем возрасте на некоторых из нас начинают наваливаться груды проблем, с которыми никакой маленький ребенок, конечно же, не в состоянии справиться в одиночку. От безразличия и невнимательности взрослых такие дети начинают тянуться в разные стороны, убегать от сложностей, буквально разрывая свой незрелый разум на части или, как мы говорим, личности. Ответственная личность, которая никогда не прячется от проблем, всезнающая личность, которая хранит информацию и воспоминания всех остальных персонажей, капризная личность, в некоторых случаях целая так называемая «нуклеарная семья» — выдержка альтернативных «я», состоящая только из воображаемых родителей и их детей. Именно с подобным случаем столкнулся Джим, знакомясь с личностями Фила. Не столь трагичное, сколько одинокое и изощренное внутренними конфликтами детство мальчика заставило его развить в себе эго, соответствующие каждому члену его семьи, чьей заботы ему очень не хватало в юности, — отца, матери и старшего брата Мартина.

Из этих «трех ипостасей» его близкого круга родственников больше всего волновал мысли Фила Мартин. Поэтому он чаще всего проявлял себя как личность в будущем. К сожалению, Лестер младший не был богато осведомлен о биографии своего старшего брата, поэтому его альтернативное «я» строилось на фундаменте из личных соображений Фила, его восприятия и самых ярких воспоминаний о Мартине.

Таким образом, Мартин олицетворял в характере Фила стойкость, смелость, ранимость и депрессию, силу и мужественность — основные качества, которые выделяли его среди остальных личностей. Он был импульсивным и резким, довольно скрытным и временами грубым.  
Джим проводил психоанализ чаще всего именно с Мартином, ему одному назначал пить антидепрессанты, которые каким-то удачным образом никак не влияли на _остальных_.

Доктор подозревал, что и в этот раз такое спонтанное и ничем не оправданное путешествие в Манчестер было затеей ничьей иной, как Мартина.

Бесчувственное тело Фила обмякло на переднем сидении. Спустя два часа в дороге парень не просыпался, еле дышал и в принципе не подавал никаких других признаков жизни.  
Уставший доктор Чапман свернул на нужную улицу, облегченно вздыхая. Они были уже почти дома.

— Потерпи, парень, сейчас мы тебя подшаманим, — говорил док сам с собой лишь ради того, чтобы успокоить нервы. — Напугал же ты меня, Фил… Ох, напугал… — он посмотрел на пациента и ухмыльнулся.

Иногда Джим просто не мог налюбоваться Филом. Причем именно Филом, а не Мартином, скажем, ведь когда его личности сменяли друг друга, внешность не радикально, но вполне заметно менялась. Возможно, для недалеких людей заметить подобные точности было бы хитрой задачкой, но уж точно не для Джима! При виде Фила что-то трепетало внутри него, что-то манило, располагало к себе. Он был просто другим, — как солнце, как любимая песня или букет огоньков. Он радировал упоительную теплоту, и рядом с ним все казалось правильным, завершенным и невероятно красивым. Вот кем на самом деле Фил был для доктора — его ближайшим другом.

Машина остановилась в зеленом дворике, огражденным от соседей деревянными воротами, поросшими мхом и вьюнами. В открытые окна автомобиля пробился насыщенный запах лаванды и сандала, а обнаженные кисти Чампана были сию же секунду омыты крошечными укольчиками редких снежинок, лениво парящих в атмосфере, как тысяча миниатюрных балерин в кружевных светло-голубых и белоснежных платьицах. Под колесами приветливо хрустела галька, двигатель тихонько гудел, прощаясь с Джимом, прежде чем он открыл дверцу, сонно вываливаясь из салона.

До чего очаровательным оказалось это местечко! Ни профессор, ни его прелестная невеста и мечтать не смели о такой роскоши. Им досталась великолепная вилла, небольшая, но уж очень живописная, точная копия какой-нибудь фешенебельной ратуши в Нормандии, с новенькой кладкой на крыше, просвечивающей сквозь редкую завесу плюща, рядом высоких двустворчатых окон, прорезавших фасад по всей его длине; сейчас они были открыты навстречу холодным порывам утреннего ветра, и стекла пламенели свинцовыми отблесками. А вокруг дома под снежным одеялом мирно спали липы и обнаженные яблони. Деревья устало склоняли свои тонкие пики чуть ли не до самого тына, готовые переломиться в любую секунду.

Родители Джима были не бедными людьми, теми, что любезно и щедро раскошелились, подарив молодому доктору и его пассии этот дом.

Небо медленно светлело, приобретая неописуемый оттенок, будто какой-то безумный творец взял и брызнул одновременно на свое полотно всевозможными красками — зелеными и синими, и желтыми, и кроваво-бордовыми, и небо стало грязным, серо-буро-малиновым, как синяк, словно его побили.

Джим вернулся к Филу, осторожно взбудораживая парня за плечо.

— Фил… — ласково прошептал он, — Фил, пора бы тебе наконец проснуться, — доктор отстегнул ремень безопасности, кое-как взваливая на себя тело молодого парня и кряхтя от натуги. — Боже помоги мне, — он задрал голову к облакам и выругался. — Что ж ты такой тяжелый-то, Фил!

Еще пара неловких движений и Джим разогнул спину, чуть было не уронив своего пациента, болтающегося у него на руках подобно марионетке. Он взгромоздил Фила себе за спину и потащил к дому.

— Дэн! — внезапно раздался безумный вопль. — Дэн! Вернись! — Фил дернулся в сторону, не раскрывая глаз, и выбился из крепкой хватки доктора, валясь в кучу маленьких камешков и тут же стоная от боли. — Ай-й-й!.. — парень схватился за голову, кусая губу.

— Фил! — Джим резко развернулся, падая на колени перед своим товарищем. — Ты как? Все в порядке?

Фил не ответил ничего, снова погружаясь сон, пока мямлил какие-то несвязные слова. Он мирно положил голову на гальку и даже одурманенно улыбнулся, утопая в теплых волнах сна, как младенец.

— Фил! — возмутился доктор, вцепившись в капюшон толстовки парня. — Проснись! Мы дома!

— Что? — промычал Лестер, устраиваясь поудобнее в своей постели из щебенки. — Манчестер… Больница? Дом? Дом… — задумчиво повторил Фил, и его вдруг словно окатило ледяной водой из ведра. — Дэн! — прошипел он, щурясь, и вцепился в руку Джима как клещ. — Дэн! Где ты был?!

— Фил Лестер! — обиженно выкатил губу Джим, — добро пожаловать домой!

— Домой… — повторил парень, наконец раскрывая глаза. Он выглядел и чувствовал себя дезориентированным. — Но… но как же… как же Манчестер? Я забыл… Я вспомнил! Джим, я вспомнил! — радостно заявил Фил, выпрямляясь в сидячее положение. — Мне нужно вернуться обратно в Манчестер! — заявил он, пытаясь подняться.

Доктор подал ему руку, и они оба встали на ноги, сонно шатаясь из стороны в сторону.

— Мы поговорим об этом чуть позже, Фил, когда солнце встанет. А сейчас нам обоим нужен здоровый сон.

— Пожалуй, — парень лишь зевнул в ответ, — Вы правы.

— Ты, Фил.

— Я? Что — я?

— Обращайся ко мне на «ты».

Фил недоуменно похлопал ресницами, неуверенно кивая доктору.

***

Было девять часов — но сейчас же посмотрев на часы, Фил заметил, что уже почти десять. Джим Чапман спал в кресле, раздвинув колени и положив на них сжатые кулаки, точно важный деятель, позирующий перед объективом.

Парень протер глаза кулаками и зевнул, потягиваясь в кресле напротив Джима, как кошка. Он все еще не до конца понимал, что приключилось с ним этой ночью и как он оказался в такую рань в доме доктора. Откуда-то сверху доносились осторожные шаги и глухие звуки бытовой жизни жены Чапмана. Внезапно Фил осознал, что он еще ни разу не встречался с ней в живую и даже не мог припомнить ее имени. «Тарани, Тали, Тина? Беатрис?» — думал он, но чувствовал, что все время промахивается. Когда он приходил на приемы к доктору, жена Джима всегда была на работе. По выходным же Чапман предпочитал встречаться в одном из ближайших кафе за чашкой кофе с чизкейком.

_Какой сегодня день недели?_

Внезапно Джим вздрогнул в своем кресле, искажая расслабленные мышцы лица в испуганную гримасу. Он несколько мгновений поморщился, будто маленький ребенок, которому предлагали на ужин брокколи вместо шоколадного мороженого, и наконец открыл глаза, недоуменно уставившись на своего пациента.

— Доброе утро, Джим, — через несколько секунд заикнулся Фил, от неловкости вжимаясь всем своим телом в кресло, отделанное мягчайшим красным бархатом.

Доктор застыл на месте, но по мере того, как сознание возвращалось к нему, начал медленно расплываться в пьяной улыбке.

— Доброе утро. Надеюсь, я не заставил тебя долго ждать?

— Я только что проснулся, — вежливо откликнулся парень.

— Что ж, думаю, в таком случае, тебе бы не помешало позавтракать? Ты голоден?

— Немного, — Фил покосился в сторону, — но Вы не обязаны…

Джим снова улыбнулся, поднимаясь с кресла и подходя к огромному окну.

— Я настаиваю… Чувствуешь запах?.. Блинчики! — доктор вновь поглядел на Фила, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Да брось! Тебе понравится! Моя жена превосходно готовит!

— Я и не сомневаюсь в этом, Джим, — парень улыбнулся.

В этот момент комната огласилась мягким стуком в дверь.

Фил подсуетился подбежать к ручке прежде, чем доктор успел хотя бы осознать, что их беседу прервали. Невысокая женская фигура загородила тусклый свет, пробивавшийся сквозь проем. Девушка была лет двадцати пяти, со склонностью к полноте, но она несла свое тело с той чувственной повадкой, которая свойственна всем веселым и энергичным английским леди. От всего ее существа так и источалась страсть к жизни, словно в каждой ее жилочке тлел готовый сию же секунду вспыхнуть огонь. Она спешно улыбнулась, мило искривляя полные розовые губы, и несколько раз взмахнула лопухами длинных ресниц, глядя на Фила, оцепеневшего от волнения перед прекрасной особой.

— Здравствуй, Фил, — поприветствовала она, ненавязчиво пробиваясь вперед.

Лестер приветливо улыбнулся, кивая головой от недоумения и заставляя девушку беззвучно хихикнуть. Он только сейчас заметил серебряный поднос у нее на руках, полностью заставленный различными аппетитными на вид яствами.

— Позвольте, — он протянул руки, намереваясь помочь. — Вам, наверное, тяжело.

— Спасибо.

Парень с достоинством прошелся по всей комнате, останавливаясь у небольшого стеклянного столика между пары кресел, куда грациозно приземлил с любовью приготовленный женой Джима завтрак — блинчики и вафли с кленовым сиропом, ореховым маслом и черничным джемом на выбор, парой чашек крепкого кофе и вазой с фруктами.

— Выглядит очень аппетитно, — похвалил Джим, — спасибо, дорогая.

Фил был очень голоден. Он не ел целый день как минимум, и от запаха еды его желудок ликовал и с нетерпением урчал, словно внутри него поселился прожорливый и ворчливый старый пес.

— Надеюсь, вам понравится… К сожалению, мне пора бежать. Мистер Драммонд никогда не бывает в настроении по понедельникам, — она раздраженно вздохнула, поправляя свою черную шелковую юбку.

«Понедельник! — подумал Фил, — вот значит как…»

— Оденься потеплее. Синоптики обещали заморозки.

— Я скорее поверю в Бога, чем в ту чушь, которую они передают по телевидению, — забавно возмутилась девушка, разворачиваясь и направляясь к двери. Джим лишь ахнул и улыбнулся.

— И все-таки на улице холодно… — повторил он, — правда, Фил? — его взгляд упал на Лестера.

— Не знаю на счет сегодня, но прошлой ночью я чуть не превратился в сосульку…

— Трагично, — усмехнулся доктор, а девушка покинула комнату. — Я провожу жену, — и он удалился ей вслед.

Фил тяжело вздохнул, оставшись в одиночестве. Его не покидало странное ощущение того, что кто-то вечно за ним наблюдал. Зрение и слух автоматически обострились, но недостаточно для того, чтобы распознать предмет его раздражения. Парень закрыл глаза, тяжело вздыхая и пытаясь собраться с мыслями, которые расплывались в разные стороны, как радиационные волны, и струились сквозь поры токсичными потеками.

«Фил, — он услышал знакомый голос и вздрогнул, будто его ударило током, — Фил?»

«Дэн!» — он повторил про себя.

«Ты меня помнишь!» — радостно воскликнул голос, но так спокойно и сладко, что это нисколько не потревожило нервную систему Фила. «Ты помнишь! Ты помнишь!» — горделиво повторял он наивным ребяческим голосом, словно одурманенный лестью, до тех пор, пока Филу не стало немного не по себе от этих назойливых воплей. Все смешалось в одно бесконечное эхо, тревожное и громкое, точно в страшных фильмах. «Но это только между нами, Филли…» — произнес гипнотический шепот. Фил вздрогнул от неожиданности и милого прозвища, которым его последний раз называла его мама, наверное, когда он еще не ходил в младшую школу. Услышать это от Дэна было настолько непривычно, что Фил почувствовал, как его щеки загорелись позорным алым пламенем, и все внутренности вдруг онемели. «Это навсегда останется нашим маленьким секретом», — голос шептал на фоне чьих-то одержимых криков с той изощренной страстностью, по которой можно было с легкостью определить настроение говорящего — он немного улыбался, но ни в коем случае не желчно или саркастично, а с искренним упоением от эффекта, оказываемого на несчастного Филипа.

— Что? Почему? Что это значит? — кое-как выдавил из себя Фил, буквально тая в своем кресле.

Дэн молчал.

«Ответь мне! Дэн! Дэн?!»

Безмолвие.

Неприятное ощущение после этого невнятного разговора с самим собой пробежалось морозом по коже Фила, и он обреченно закрыл глаза, пытаясь воспроизвести в голове голос или силуэт призрака. Очевидно, он не мог контролировать Дэна.

«Один, два… три!» — злобным шепотом просвистел голос над ухом Фила, парень услышал щелчок, резко разворачиваясь в сторону звука. Это Джим закрыл дверь на защелку, наверное, по привычке, в конце концов, они были дома вдвоем.

— Ты в порядке? — доктор медленно подошел к Филу, — выглядишь бледным…

— Да… да, все хорошо. Вы меня напугали.

— Я же просил тебя, Фил, можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты».

— Верно… Просто это как-то не звучит, — Фил заставил Джима усмехнуться.

— Мы знаем друг друга достаточно долго и хорошо, чтобы позволить себе это удовольствие. Ладно, хватит болтать! Пора наконец позавтракать, — он уселся на свое законное место, торжественно поднимая со стола чашку горячего кофе. — Тебе бы не мешало хорошенько отогреться после этой безумной ночки в Манчестере. Не хочешь рассказать, что же все-таки произошло?

— Лучше вы мне расскажите… то есть ты, Джим. Я не помню ничего… — Фил грустно уставился в пол, кусая губу.

— Абсолютно ничего? — удивился доктор, потроша блестящий от масляной глазировки блинчик. — Я тебе не верю.

— Я не помню, как добрался до Манчестера и с какой целью. Я просто очутился там, словно проснулся ото сна, _как это обычно происходит_.

— Соответственно, до пункта назначения добирался кто-то другой. Есть какие-нибудь предположения?

— Полагаю, что Мартин, — Фил грустно вздохнул, — он часто совершает безрассудные поступки, после чего прячется от последствий в своей маленькой раковине из лжи. Не думаю, что кому-то нужно было ехать в Манчестер так спонтанно и неоправданно. Тем более у него есть друзья в этом городе.

— Друзья? — эхом отозвался Джим. — Он не рассказывал мне ни о ком…

— О, да! Эта компания не из лучших, правда, чего еще можно было от него ожидать? Несколько ребят, не очень приветливых или смышленых… не знаю, что он в них нашел. Они звонили мне однажды ночью. Я проснулся, взял трубку, и они потребовали Мартина к телефону, хотя на часах было четыре утра! Я знаком с ними немного, основываясь на тех моментах, когда роль моей личности в этом теле отключалась не до конца, в то время как Мартин господствовал над моими мыслями.

— Ты мне об этом еще никогда не говорил, верно?

— Да… Это происходит так редко. Это… как поездка в машине — иногда я за рулем, когда я могу контролировать себя, иногда в сидении рядом с водителем и могу давать различные указания одной из личностей, превосходящей остальных в определенный момент, либо я словно на заднем сидении… наблюдаю за происходящим со стороны… Но чаще всего я просто заперт в багажнике. И этот вариант худший из всех, потому что я не вижу, не слышу и не понимаю ничего вокруг в такие моменты. Что, если «водитель» разобьет всю нашу компанию ко всем чертям? Я не смогу этого предотвратить.

Джим медленно кивнул.

— Мне бы стоило обсудить это с Мартином, как ты думаешь?

— Что именно? Его выходки или то, как он блокирует мою личность?

— Пожалуй, и то и другое…

— Боюсь, после этого он станет лишь агрессивнее. Я ему не нравлюсь.

— Ты забываешь о том, что все это лишь в твоей голове, Фил. Ты единственный, кто способен его остановить.

В этот самый момент какой-то чужой голос вновь затрезвонил в груди Фила, и он вздрогнул, невольно вспоминая о Дэне… Он подумал о том, сможет ли он остановить его. И стоит ли ему вмешиваться? Хочет ли он избавляться от него?

«Ты об этом еще пожалеешь».

Фил недоуменно подскочил на своем месте, к счастью, не привлекая внимания доктора. Он закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на собственных мыслях.

_Это все не по-настоящему. Я тебя не слышу. Я тебя не слышу. Тебя нет!_

Голос стих, но парень все еще ощущал чье-то присутствие так близко к себе… На несколько мгновений он попробовал убедить себя в том, что это всего лишь паранойя, но в этот самый момент голос снова дал о себе знать.

«Ты уверен в этом, Фил?»

«Я больше ни в чем не уверен, — сдался Лестер. — Зачем мне верить тебе? Если тебя просто может не быть?»

«Это не самое важное…»

«Что тогда, по-твоему, важно?»

«То, что ты меня чувствуешь. Правда, Филли?» — в этот момент Фил ощутил на своем плече явное прикосновение чьей-то теплой руки и весь окаменел от напряжения.

— Фил? — прервал его мысли Чапман. — Ты почему ничего не ешь?

— Я… Я просто… задумался, — он снова почувствовал, как кто-то ласково погладил его, но на этот раз по шее, и стиснул зубы. Трепетные движения, воспроизводимые никем иным, как Дэном, непрестанно отрывали его от разговора с Джимом.

— Ты ведешь себя… непривычно… Уверен, что все хорошо?

— Я просто все еще переживаю из-за прошлой ночи.

— Нечто неожиданное приключилось, верно? — хитро поинтересовался доктор. С самого начала у него было какое-то подозрительное предчувствие насчет этого маленького путешествия. Джим знал, что что-то из ряда вон выходящее произошло этой ночью, но Фил почему-то пытался это скрыть.– Разумеется, помимо того, что ты оказался там внезапно. Что случилось?

— Ничего. Ничего не было. Я думал, что умру… — оправдывался Фил в ожидании новых проявлений своего таинственного призрака, о котором только что поклялся сам себе ни в коем разе не сообщать Джиму.

— Может быть, именно эту цель и преследовал Мартин изначально, до тех пор, пока не понял, что поставив в опасность тебя и других, он причиняет вред и себе самому? — доктор размышлял вслух.

— Мы никогда не узнаем, если только он сам не признается…

— Он пытался убить себя? — холодно выговорил доктор с этой присущей многим профессорам безразличной профессиональностью, как будто эти слова были пустышками и ни о чем ему не говорили, в то время как Фил чуть было не проглотил собственный язык.

— Он… Он не мог так поступить… правда?

— Почему же не мог? Он был способен. Как и ты, как и я. Вопрос в том, хотел ли?

Фил закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться, что у него получалось с трудом. Мартин его не любил, но Фил прожил с этими личностями практически половину своей жизни и был привязан к ним. Тем более, мысль о том, что убив себя, Мартин бы покончил и с остальными личностями включая Фила, парализовала. Что если бы у него получилось? Если бы у него хватило смелости? Сидел бы сейчас Фил в этом кресле? Остался бы он жив и здоров, если бы не Дэн, согревающий его всю ночь напролет?

— С твоего позволения, Фил, мне бы очень хотелось побеседовать с Мартином прямо сейчас, — вежливо вмешался доктор, заметив смятение Лестера. Правда, это была не единственная цель его опыта. Задняя мысль не давала покоя: что же случилось в Манчестере? И почему это так беспокоит Фила?

— Я не в лучшем расположении духа, — с сожалением ответил парень. — Я… очень устал…

— Это поможет тебе расслабиться, — ровным голосом ответил Джим, будто внезапно стал роботом.

Фила пугала эта атмосфера, необходимая для гипноза; Джим напряженно сидел напротив него, смотря в пустоту над головой Фила. Его глаза превращались в блестящие стеклянные шарики, которые еле двигались и выглядели такими мертвыми и пустыми, как у акулы. Он говорил как убийца, не приказным тоном, но таким уверенным, словно у Фила просто не было другого выхода и он тут же терялся… он забывал все вокруг кроме этого тяжелого зрительного контакта и монотонных указаний доктора.  
В такие моменты Джим представлялся ему машиной, а никаким не человеком, тем более не его другом, запрограммированной быть дружелюбным мистером Чапманом в повседневной жизни, а во время работы — безумным гением с маниакальными наклонностями. Фила всегда терзали сомнения насчет гипнотерапии, но сегодня почему-то этот страх особенно обострился. Все дело в секретах. Их так сложно хранить! Что если Джим узнает? Он способен на все, когда властвует над его заглушенным подсознанием. Доктор Чапман может быть беспощаден…

— Ты можешь расслабиться, Фил, — посоветовал Джим, при этом не отрывая глаз от точки над головой пациента. Ни единая мышца на его лице не дрогнула. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты полностью расслабился.

— Я… — парень заикался, — у меня не получится. Не сегодня… — что-то приковало его к месту.

Доктор медленно поднялся с кресла, заходя Филу за спину. Его руки мягко легли на плечи пациента, заставляя Лестера спонтанно сделать ошеломленный вздох, заполняя легкие до самых краев. Что-то пугающе интимное электризовалось в атмосфере, кружа голову парню. Пальцы доктора, такого чужого, но одновременно до невозможности близкого, впились в напряженные мышцы Фила, будто десяток шприцов, накачанных героином. Доктор медленно выводил ладонями узоры на спине Фила, до тех пор, пока тот не свыкся с ощущением, начиная понемногу расслабляться.

— Ты чувствуешь усталость, — тихо, но убедительно молвил Джим. Он начал постепенно отстраняться от Фила, но теплота с кончиков его длинных пальцев до сих пор струилась потоками светлой энергии по плечам парня. — Тебя клонит ко сну, не сопротивляйся этому желанию, — его голос начал казаться Филу отдаленным, словно во сне.

Чапман обошел кругом кресло своего подопечного, возвращаясь на свое место. Он осторожно нащупал одной рукой пульс на левом запястье Фила, другую укладывая на его правое плечо.

— Смотри мне в глаза, — спокойно попросил он, и Фил повиновался. Взгляд Чапмана выражал страшную, неколебимую силу воли, заставляя Фила невольно ощутить, какой огромной проницательностью и влиянием обладал Джим. — Доверься мне полностью, — доктор зафиксировал свой взгляд на переносице Лестера и, не отрываясь, смотрел в эту точку в течении нескольких минут. — Ты скоро уснешь, — наконец произнес он, но Фил даже не вздрогнул, — но сон будет непродолжительным и полезным. — Джим отнял свои руки, оставляя на плече и запястье Фила теплые отпечатки. Он снова оказался у него за спиной. — Закрой глаза. Сейчас я сосчитаю до десяти и ты уснешь…  
_Один._ Веки тяжелеют, сонливость нарастает.  
_Два._ Ты будешь спать и слышать мой голос.  
_Три._ Ты полностью успокаиваешься.  
_Четыре._ Независимо от того, насколько глубоко ты проникнешь в свой разум, мой голос будет везде следовать за тобой.  
_Пять._ Веки тяжелые, мышцы расслаблены.  
_Шесть._ Ты засыпаешь, засыпаешь, засыпаешь…  
_Семь._ Ты хочешь спать все сильнее.  
_Восемь._ Ты не можешь больше сопротивляться этому желанию.  
_Девять._ Ты погружаешься в сон.  
_Десять._ Ты спишь.

Доктор нежно прижал большие пальцы обеих рук к глазам Фила, осторожно проведя подушечками по поверхности век сверху вниз. Он улыбнулся краешками губ, вновь обходя своего пациента кругом и останавливаясь напротив него.

— А теперь, Фил, будь так добр и расскажи мне обо всем, что произошло с тобой прошлой ночью в Манчестере…

Фил медленно шевелил губами, повествуя доктору свою историю, пока в его голове клубились травмирующие воспоминания… Он рассказывал о том, как, будучи Мартином, как и предполагалось, вызвал такси и указал маршрут в Манчестер, домой к одному из своих товарищей. Когда водитель выведал, что у него не было ни гроша с собой, Мартина тут же выбросили из такси посреди случайной улицы, по которой они в тот момент проезжали. Он замерз и промок, и напугался до смерти, пытаясь вновь исчезнуть и призвать Фила на помощь, который в итоге неожиданно очутился в неизвестном городе, на неизвестной улице и чуть было не спятил.  
Он щедро делился с доктором всеми тревожившими его впечатлениями: пустой территорией заброшенной больницы, серебряными перчинками звезд в темно-фиолетовом небе, которые казались его единственными спутниками в этом одиноком городе, необъяснимым ощущением, будто за ним кто-то все время наблюдал.  
Его голос становился все более и более слабым с каждым словом, приближающим его к истине, к тому, что он открыл для себя Дэна… Его губы дрожали, и зубы начали скрежетать, настораживая Джима не на шутку.

Чапман быстро поднялся с кресла, медленно отходя от Фила к окну. Он был растерян. Ничего подобного с ним раньше не случалось.

— Я не могу… — наконец прошептал Фил абсолютно чужим, грубым голосом, словно в него что-то вселилось. — Не могу, не могу, не могу… Я не могу этого продолжать… — все его тело сотряслось, и он резко схватился руками за голову, сжимая пряди волос в ладонях.

Он перестал издавать нормальные человеческие звуки, стоная и задыхаясь, как раненый дикий зверь. Его лицо сначала побледнело, сливаясь со стенами, а затем начало стремительно потеть и краснеть, до тех пор пока Фил не стал похожим на дымящийся динамит. Он царапал короткими ногтями кожу на щеках, судорожно трепеща на кресле, пока шептал что-то неразборчивое засохшими губами. Он распахнул глаза, словно два огромных окна, демонстрируя Джиму пустое белое пространство вместо зрачков, закатившихся за веки.

— Мне больно, мне больно… — кое-как выдавил из себя Фил.

Доктор наконец осмелился подойти к нему, бережно прижимая одну ладонь ко лбу Фила, другой рукой блокируя все его резкие движения. Он крепко обнял пациента, пытаясь вернуть его сознание в рабочее состояние. В этот момент Фил запрокинул голову к потолку и задрожал всем телом, издавая странный гортанный вопль. С его губ медленно струилась пена вперемешку со слюной. Парень дернулся в сторону, ударяя Джима в живот с бешеной силой. Он даже не видел, что творит, не целился, но бил Чапмана безошибочно в самые болезненные точки.

Джим простонал, складываясь пополам от боли и попытался отскочить от Фила в сторону, но тот предвидел намерения доктора, схватывая его за воротник рубашки и прижимая к стеклянному столику, сметая с него серебряный поднос с остатками завтрака и грязной посудой.

— Фил! — испуганно заорал Джим. Он больше не чувствовал себя сильным и всевластным. — Фил! Сейчас же остановись! Я приказываю тебе! Фил! — но как Лестер мог остановиться, если он изначально собой не владел? Нечто управляло его разумом и препятствовало приказам Джима. Оно не хотело раскрывать секрет.– Фил! Насчет «три» ты проснешься! — прокричал доктор. — Раз! Два! Три! — быстро сосчитал он, отталкивая парня от себя. — Проснись! Ты не спишь! Ты проснулся! — он продолжал кричать даже после того, как Фил действительно остановился и недоуменно уставился в пол, массируя виски указательными пальцами.

— Что здесь произошло? — тихо спросил он, поднимая взгляд на ошарашенного доктора, сидящего в луже холодного кофе. Его пиджак был весь измазан черничным джемом, а в каштановых волосах запутались крошки недоеденной вафли. — Доктор? С вами все в порядке?

— Со мной?! — Джим боязливо отполз от Фила в угол, как таракан. — Со мной! — агрессивно повторил он, а потом безумно расхохотался. — Ты чуть меня не убил!

Фил огляделся по сторонам и попытался медленно подняться с кресла, но при малейшем движении все его тело исказилось от неизвестно откуда взявшейся боли.

— Почему?! — удивился Лестер. — Этого никогда не случалось…

Джим ничего не ответил, только недовольно покачал головой.

«Почему?!» — услышал Фил. Его пробрало мурашками с ног до головы. Парень схватился за голову, не стесняясь реакции Джима.

Доктор поднялся на шатких ногах и медленно переместился обратно на свое кресло.

— Нам надо будет отложить гипнотерапию на следующую неделю, — трусливо прошептал он. — Нужно проверить тебя на бредовые формы психоза…

— Этого не может быть, — вздрогнул парень. — Нет, нет, нет…

— Такие припадки не случаются ни с того ни с сего, Фил! — строго возразил доктор. — С тобой что-то… что-то необычное происходит…

— Нет! — препятствовал Фил. — Нет. Я не чувствую изменений.

— Что-то в тебе сопротивляется гипнозу. Это серьезно, — сумасшедше воскликнул док.

— Дэн… — еле слышно прошептал Фил, но Чапман не обратил внимания, занятый выскабливанием блинчиков из своей шевелюры.

«Запомни: без меня, тебя не существует», — зловеще прошептал голос, растворяясь в плаче утреннего дождя за окном.


	3. Martyn.

Конечно же, вы, скорее всего, слышали, что у депрессии может быть много обличий, но есть лишь один «ксанакс»? Доктор Чапман был крайне подавлен в свои молодые годы, узнав, что в реальности все оказалось абсолютно наоборот. Он знал наизусть целую медицинскую книжку с разнообразными антидепрессантами, ни один из которых не подходил к его единственному пациенту. Мартин был, наверное, особенным. Когда Филу было девятнадцать, он нарисовал портрет каждой своей личности и отдал работы Джиму на анализ или, может, просто в подарок… Портрет Мартина был самым выразительным и красочным. Фил использовал лишь холодные тона, даже светлые волосы его старшего брата на холсте выглядели не блондинистыми, а скорее светло-голубыми. У Мартина были интересные особенности, не присущие никому другому, кроме его самого и Фила, что, как считал доктор, громче всего говорило о их братстве. Возможно и то, что Мартин доминировал среди остальных личностей потому, что был в каком-то роде похож на Фила. Оба парня были, определенно, творческими личностями, но в то время как младший ударился в живопись, старший больше предпочитал музыку, оба чувствовали себя неполноценно и разбито, оба чего-то боялись и считали, что каждый из них был главным в этом теле, за что друг друга недолюбливали, но где-то в глубине души отлично знали, что если бы не эта глупая клетка из костей и кожи, в которой они были заточены, скорее всего смогли бы стать близкими друзьями и, держась друг за друга, преодолели бы все проблемы.

Сегодня за порог кабинета Джима Чапмана ступил никто иной, как Мартин. Доктор предвидел это с самого начала, услышав гулкие шаги по лестнице и ленивый стук в дверь — Мартин был всегда опустошен и еле передвигался. Он медленно вошел в комнату и поздоровался, не поднимая глаз от пола.  
Мартин не утруждался улыбаться, зная, что в этом кабинете не было никого, кто бы мог потребовать от него «сделать лицо попроще». В повседневной жизни подобные замечания заставляли его чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что он чувствовал.

Парень не произносил ни слова, пока Джим возился с какими-то бумагами. Доктор тараторил что-то себе под нос, очевидно, расспрашивал его про здоровье и самочувствие. Ситуация со здоровьем в случае Мартина была совсем смешной. Он забывал заботиться о себе.

— Ты принимал свои таблетки сегодня, Мартин? — поинтересовался Джим.

Лестер посмотрел на него пустыми глазами и отрицательно покачал головой. Чапман прикусил губу, разворачиваясь и подбегая к полке с лекарствами.

— Вот, держи, — доктор протянул Мартину горстку нужных препаратов. — Сейчас попрошу кого-нибудь сходить за водой, — он подошел к своему столу и позвонил по рабочему телефону кому-то из персонала. — Эти таблетки необходимы, Мартин, — сказал он, возвращаясь на свое место, — тебе нужно восстановиться, иначе терапия не поможет.

— Это не восстановление. Это прокрастинация.

Доктор удивленно поднял брови, качая головой.

— Я объяснял тебе не раз, как это работает. В твоем организме не хватает гормонов счастья. Это не твоя вина. Ты просто устал и не справишься с этим без помощи нужных медикаментов. Дальнейшее выздоровление обеспечено обычной поддержкой. Все настолько просто.

В кабинет вошла молодая медсестра со стаканом прохладной воды в руках и протянула его Мартину. Он кивнул в знак благодарности и стеснительно отвернулся.

— Огромное спасибо, — улыбнулся доктор, провожая девушку взглядом, когда она уходила. — А теперь, Мартин, выпей таблетки и ты сразу же почувствуешь облегчение.

Про себя Мартин решил, что его единственное утешение в смерти, которая, казалось, медленно передвигалась за ним по пятам, но никак не могла его настигнуть. Тем не менее, не произнося больше ни слова, он запрокинул над головой стакан с водой и запил лекарства, которые скомкались и застряли на несколько секунд в его горле, скребя нежную кожу, и провалились в пустой желудок. Он представлял, как эти красочные пилюли будут с шипением растворяться внутри него и окрасят все его внутренности яркой палитрой самых разных цветов — голубых, розовых и бежевых.

— Все не так плохо, верно? Как твои дела? Мы не виделись довольно давно. Я, если честно, соскучился.

Странное ощущение пузырилось где-то в легких или сердце Мартина.  
Прежде чем сказать что-то, он всегда делал глубокий, трепетный вздох, будто готов был в любую минуту расплакаться.

— Я… не знаю. Все как-то… мутно в последнее время.

— Ты, должно быть, и не спишь совсем?

— Я сбил режим, — виновато признался парень. — Я… Я правда не хотел. Я старался ложиться спать раньше и просыпаться по утрам, чтобы идти на работу, но у меня просто не получается. Это так сложно. Я не представляю, как люди успевают все делать. Мне кажется, я только проснулся и уже снова вечер. Я ложусь в постель, но матрас слишком жесткий, подушка слишком высоко. У меня болит все тело. Я не могу спать… наступает утро, и мне тяжело. В последнее время я переношу слишком много стресса. Я бросил работу над композицией, которую записывал с Адрианом. Я не хочу ехать к нему.

— Он один из твоих друзей в Манчестере?

— Да, — Мартин поднял слезящиеся глаза. — Я не хочу видеть его.

— Что случилось в прошлый раз? Ты оставил Фила одного в неизвестном городе…

Услышав знакомое имя, Мартин вздрогнул, и одна скупая слеза скатилась по его бледной щеке.

— Я не хотел бросать его. Но мне было… страшно.

— Ему тоже было страшно, Мартин. Он потерялся! Мне пришлось его спасать.

— Я знаю! Знаю! Мне жаль. Мне очень-очень жаль, что так вышло, но я… Если бы я этого не сделал, то мне бы пришлось… Я бы не смог себя сдерживать, Джим. Я бы сделал что-нибудь ужасное, клянусь. Это было необходимо.

— Ты так и не дошел до своих друзей, верно? Почему?

— Это была плохая идея с самого начала. Я должен был… Я хотел поговорить с ними. Может, попросить у них… Я… Я не знаю. Я думал, мне нужно было встретиться с ними, но, оказалось, что мне просто нужно было… побыть одному? Я совершил ошибку. Они бы не слушали меня. Им не нравится, когда я «не в настроении». Я хотел… хотел, чтобы они поняли меня. Объяснить им, что со мной не так. Но я не готов к этому. Мне страшно, — Мартин вертел в руках ниточку, вырванную из кармана его джинсов, и нервно кусал губу, чтобы не расплакаться.

Джим тяжело вздохнул.

— Чего ты боишься, Мартин?

Парень тревожно посмотрел прямо в глаза Чапмана, но проигнорировал вопрос, продолжая говорить о своем.

— Я потерял работу.

— Не все так страшно. Тебе все равно мало платили, — не стал настаивать док.

Мартин сделал еще один глоток из стакана и протер глаза рукавами, натянутыми на костяшки пальцев. Он огляделся по сторонам и улыбнулся озадаченному Джиму.

— Я ничего не боялся… в детстве, — вдруг откровенно произнес он, — даже смерти. Не было причин на это… Мне казалось, если я умру, то так и должно быть. Это не зависит от меня… Но… Я… — он все время делал длинные паузы между словами, будто пытался вспомнить заранее заготовленную речь. — Я встретил одного… человека… Я изменился, — Мартин чувственно оглянулся на доктора, который внимательно его слушал. — Я теперь думаю, что мне хочется выжить. Мне не хочется, чтобы вся моя жизнь просто… передвигалась по течению? Я хочу управлять всем, что имею. Управлять собой, — в его голосе было необыкновенно свежее, присущее всем творческим личностям вдохновение, которое, как дым, застилало его грустные глаза.

Он выглядел одержимым, словно эта мечта была для него последней. Этот таинственный человек, о котором он говорил, был его единственной причиной существовать. Он жил этим моментом, как Джим его всегда учил. Словно он откладывал всю боль на потом.

— В первый раз в жизни я вчера не хотел умереть, когда думал о нем. Мне было так страшно. Я решил, что… Я думаю, мне бы не хотелось расставаться с ним и умирать. Мне хотелось проводить больше времени вместе. Это чувство такое… Я знаю, что от меня ничего не зависит. Тем более, он. Он ни от кого не зависит. Он импульсивный и просто… просто… Мне так страшно его потерять…

— Ты, конечно же, не собираешься признаваться мне в том, кто он? Как его зовут?

— Я не раз о нем говорил, Джим, но не хочется… Не хочется еще больше акцентировать на этом внимания. Я и так наговорил сполна.

— Честно говоря, я впечатлен твоей реакцией и теми словами, которые ты использовал, чтобы его описать. Как вы познакомились?

— Я не помню. Правда, это было так давно? — Мартин усмехнулся, потупив глаза в пол, затем покосился куда-то вправо. — Нас познакомил кто-то из моих старых друзей… Это был грустный вечер. Мне было скучно до тех пор, пока он не вошел в комнату. Я помню все, как будто это было пару минут назад. Сперва он меня… напугал? У него был такой враждебный, угрюмый вид. Я думал, он окажется одним из тех парней, которых бесят такие тряпки, вроде меня. Думал, он меня сразу же невзлюбит и будет игнорировать. Я заметил, что с ним была милая девушка, но он, определенно, не питал к ней никакого интереса. Он все время бродил глазами по комнате, как падальщик, выискивающий новую добычу. Его взгляд остановился на мне. Он улыбнулся и больше ни на кого не смотрел весь вечер. Мы разошлись, но потом встречались этой компанией довольно часто. С ним почти каждый раз была новая девушка. Я перестал удивляться, путал их имена, что его веселило, а остальных выбивало из колеи. Мы все как-то некрепко сдружились, а потом он предложил мне помощь с моим музыкальным проектом, и я просто не смог отказаться… Мне как раз нужен был басист, и он, на удивление, шикарно играл. Поэтому мне пришлось согласиться. И он знал, что я не откажусь. Он подошел ко мне такой уверенный и снова улыбнулся, сверкая глазами, словно видел меня насквозь.

— Это звучит токсично, Мартин. Ты уверен, что эти отношения идут тебе на пользу?

— Если честно, я никогда не был в этом уверен, особенно сейчас. Но он помогает мне, знаете? Как таблетки. Они временные, и он временный, но я не могу остановиться сейчас. Мне нужно больше, пока не станет легче. Потом я смогу бросить. Все встанет на свои места.

— Все не так просто с людьми, как с таблетками, Мартин. Лекарства — это медицина, а любовь — наркотик. Не спеши привыкать к этому ощущению, — медленно отвечал доктор. Он поправил очки на переносице и замолчал, ожидая продолжения рассказа.

— Но мне… Мне просто всегда становилось так легко на душе, когда я был рядом с ним. Я начал верить в то, что мы друзья. А потом на одной вечеринке мы оба были пьяны… И мы… Мы поцеловались. Мне было так страшно. Я думал, что он теперь будет меня избегать. Он сопрет все на алкоголь. Но я знал, что чувствовал что-то в тот момент, что-то намного большее, чем просто интоксикацию. И он тоже.

— Вы до сих пор видитесь?

— К счастью, да. Но у него опять новая девушка. И он не обращает на нее внимания. Мы проводим много времени вместе, и мне все время кажется, что каждая наша встреча последняя. Поэтому… Поэтому мне не хотелось в тот день идти к нему, и мне стало грустно и больно, но мне нужно держаться за кого-то в этой жизни.

Мартин вздрогнул, обнимая трепещущие плечи холодными ладонями. Он молчал, стиснув зубы, и чувствовал, как на кончиках пальцев кипятиться энергия. Ему страшно, ему так страшно, что все его внутренности переворачиваются вверх тормашками, и он сам чуть ли не выворачивается наизнанку.

— Знаешь, я бы мог тебе посоветовать оставить его в покое. Людям с проблемами… — доктор насупился, — людям, вроде тебя, часто кажется, что они все знают, что они через все прошли… Тебе, наверное, так хочется понять этого парня и помочь ему. Но это все не так… Ты зашел далеко и ты заблудился. Ты ничего еще не знаешь, Мартин, и лезть к нему, пытаться исправить его поведение, — слишком рискованный поступок, учитывая твою неспособность совладать хотя бы с самим собой. Здесь лучше остановиться. Найти опору, кого-то, кто тебя поддержит, а не раздавит. Но я не знаю, что в твоем случае окажет больше вреда, мой друг. Ты протянешь без него?

Ответить сразу было сложно, но разве тут попрешь, против таких «ненавязчивых» советов терапевта…

Мартин уставился на доктора.

— Полагаю, да…

Чапман грустно улыбнулся, скрещивая пальцы на столе.

— Это очень хорошо, Мартин, это очень хорошо, и я тобой горжусь! — в глубине души его заботил лишь Фил и то, что Мартин и его друзья представляют для юноши опасность. Ведь он смотрел на одно и то же лицо, он видел своего Фила, но эти гримасы, эти таблетки… Все так его разочаровывало. — Если хочешь, ты можешь написать о нем, рассказать мне… или что-нибудь еще, что в силах облегчить твою тягу к этому персонажу…

— Боюсь, я этим самым лишь возбужу свой интерес к нему, — парень покачал головой.

Доктор, безразлично имитируя удивление, поднял тонкие брови.

— Значит, я могу положиться на тебя, зная, что больше ты не поедешь в Манчестер без спроса?

— Нет. Нет, мне не за чем туда ехать, — Мартин опустил глаза. — Я теперь буду работать дома. Так будет куда лучше, как Вы думаете?

— Так будет безопаснее, это — да! Но изоляция тебе вредна. Постарайся завести друзей в этом городе.

— Разумеется, — послышался точный и краткий ответ. — Спасибо, доктор, — неискренняя улыбка искосила лицо. — Я… я даже не знаю, что бы делал без Вас.

— Что ж, Мартин, это моя профессия, — Джим недоверчиво сощурился, — я всегда рад помочь.

Глаз за глаз, зуб за зуб, и так вот, обменявшись ложью пациент и лечащий мирно продолжили разговор ни о чем, тратя время друг друга на протяжении еще получаса. Эта пустая, безразличная обстановка эхом глухих хлопков в коридоре отвлекала внимание их обоих от разговора. Вопросы повторялись, как спираль, наслаивались друг на друга. Доктор бесконечно проверял часы, пока Мартин что-то гундел себе под нос. Его слова падали на пол, беззвучно, так что сам он этого даже не замечал.

Не то чтобы Джиму не было дела до Мартина, но он чувствовал, что простыми вопросами из него нечего выжимать. Он был ужасно нетерпелив, вечно подрываемый желанием давить на психику пациента. Он так или иначе намеревался убить его, искореняя личность из подсознания Фила. Глупый подросток всегда что-то скрывал, не любил делиться своими планами. К сожалению, гипноз после рецидива был слишком опасен, а придумать новую методику для сражения с Мартином он еще не успел.

Наконец сеанс подошел к концу, и Мартин смог выбраться из врачебной берлоги. Он вышел на улицу, сопровождаемый певучим свистом сквозняка. До автобусной остановки нужно было идти минут десять, только быстро, если он не хотел опоздать на свой автобус и еще полчаса ждать следующий.

Пока он торопливо передвигался к цели, солнце тусклым серебряным ореолом растворялось в серых облаках, а холодный океанический бриз отдавал запахом соли и травы. Что-то роптало внутри, просилось наружу. Мартин садился в автобус вовсе не до дома, по крайней мере точно не своего дома. Ему нужно было увидеть Адриана, пускай Джим бы этого и не одобрил.

_Я всегда уступаю всем… всему в своей жизни… Это так глупо. Как будто эта жизнь принадлежит только Филу, как будто меня здесь никогда и не было… А ведь другого шанса может и не быть, другого шанса может и не быть вовсе…_

Парень держался за _цель_. Такое у него внутри творилось, что все теряло смысл. Все, что когда-то его интересовало, радовало, занимало, как ангина, прошло. Осталась пустошь, заполнить которую он не мог ничем. Ему ничего не нужно было. Ничего для себя. Он знал, что его время ограничено, что смерть совсем рядом, да и причины держаться за эту никчемную ограниченную жизнь не было. Был только Адриан. И его жизнь только начиналась. Мартину так хотелось остаться хотя бы сладким воспоминанием себя. Не хотелось, чтобы от него отделались, выбросили, как игрушку, у которой села батарейка.

_Я не какая-нибудь ненужная штука. Я человек. А если они решат, что меня можно так просто убить…_

Автобус резко остановился, потрясая парня, он дернулся вперед, ударившись лбом о пластмассовый раздвижной столик, приклеенный к предстоящему сидению. Быстро выругавшись и потерев набухающую шишку, он поглядел в окно.

Рядом с ним села какая-то старушка.

Минутки тикали, а в окне замер пейзаж, который так быстро мелькал, что глаза Мартина не успевали привыкнуть и видели все как одну картину: серость вокруг, пара соломинок торчат из земли, ползет тонкая речка. Веки тяжелели. Он быстро засыпал, слушая, как старушка копается в своей сумке, потом перелистывает странички какой-то такой же дряхлой, как она сама, книги. Кожа на ее пальцах была такой мягкой, что ее прикосновения к инородным предметам были неслышными. Или просто вокруг было так шумно? Или просто Мартин наконец смог себя успокоить и отдохнуть?

Он заснул. А когда проснулся, в небе уже цвели маки. Все краснело, даже тонкая речка стала багровой, словно кровь. Впереди стеклянными сосульками над землей возвышались небоскребы. Рядом с ним уже никто не сидел, и Мартин понял, что он долго проспал, скорее всего пару часов. Он проверил время и убедился: шесть вечера. До центра города, куда ему и нужно было попасть, оставалось ехать еще минут двадцать. С каждой секундой картины природы отдалялись, а бетонные городские постройки наступали, поражая парня своей тяжестью. Закат отражался в каждом окне, и все светилось, мерцало, так что Мартин не мог отвести глаза. Он внезапно вспомнил, что Адриан увлекался фотографией, и, возможно, был бы он тут, рядом с ним, его бы вдохновил этот вид, и он бы снял на камеру, как Манчестер наливается розовым светом.

_Я должен это запечатлеть и показать ему. Он любит, когда все словно горит изнутри…_

Мартин достал сотовый и сделал заветное фото. Оно вышло совсем не плохим, наоборот, цвета ярко горели, формы четко отражались. Все было сказочно, но понравилось бы это его другу? Он не знал. Он был слеп, не разбирался в искусстве, за что Адриан любил над ним посмеяться.

Тем не менее, решив не поддаваться сомнениям, Мартин сохранил фотографию и отправил другу, не делая подписи или комментария. Все было и так ясно: скоро он будет в городе, и они встретятся. Они тоже смогут гореть, как эти вот небоскребы и пустые бизнес-центры.

Ему нравилось думать об Адриане. Он был милым мальчиком, с короткими и кудрявыми темно-русыми волосами, очень прямыми и ясными чертами лица, немного даже неестественными, настолько он был хорош собой; высокого роста, что к тому же подчеркивала его стройная-престройная спортивная фигура. Он много улыбался, губы его были тонкими и розовыми, как холодные, сочные дольки грейпфрута, а глаза черными и глубокими, как ночное небо.

Часто красивые люди выбиваются из толпы, выглядят как-то по-иному, словно с другой планеты, но не Адриан. В его случае все было наоборот, — он был самым простым и непритворным человеком из всех, и все самое лучшее, все, что Земля только может подарить своему ребенку, все было в нем: запах сырой земли после дождя, металлический привкус крови, холод ветра и солнечное тепло, бледнота мокрого снега, твердость льда и хрупкость осинового листа. Рядом с ним Мартин чувствовал себя _настоящим_. Только его характер немного выбивал из колеи…

Вдруг автобус остановился, заставив парня оглядеться по сторонам. Двери с искусственным и жарким шипением отворились. Центр.

Мартин быстро поднялся, рванув на улицу. Он еще не успел до конца очнуться ото сна, его все еще слегка знобило от того знакомого всем ощущения пробуждения из своего теплого кокона, желания закутаться в густых и медленных сонных волнах навечно. По телу шли крохотные мурашки, живот побаливал. Ему нужно было срочно зайти в отопленное помещение или выпить горячего чая, но, к сожалению, он торопился побыстрее добраться до дома Адриана.

Повсюду лежал снег, который, как на зло, выглядел таким мягким и уютным, что Мартину просто хотелось закутаться в нем и спать до весны. Он почувствовал себя диким зверьком, таким потерянным в этих серых уличных коридорах. Улицы были ему незнакомы, лишь мельком. Он шел, как робот, по хорошо выученному маршруту, но если бы свернул в другой закоулок, — уже бы не нашел пути назад. Двигался он так сначала пять минут, потом десять, и еще столько же… За это время парень успел промокнуть, окоченеть и устать. Спать больше не хотелось. Хотелось вернуться назад, но было поздно.

Вдруг перед ним наконец выросла серая многоэтажка, сверкающая своими маленькими окнами. Эта была та самая многоэтажка, которую он столько искал! Сколько облегчения этот уродливый гигант принес нашему герою!.. Вытащив руки из карманов не слишком теплого пуховика, Мартин тут же потер ладошки, подышал на них теплым воздухом и принялся набирать нужные цифры на домофоне. Медленные гудки пошли! Раз — два — три…

— Да? — спросил, прикрикивая, женский голос. Мартин почему-то не ожидал, что в квартире его друга может оказаться кто-то, кроме него.

— Простите, можете позвать Адриана, пожалуйста, — вежливо поинтересовался он.

Женщина или девушка, кем бы она не была, громко вздохнула, ничего ему не ответив, и Мартин услышал какой-то противный шорох и хруст на линии провода.

— Адриан! — крикнула она, очевидно закрывая трубку ладонью, но Мартин все равно слышал. — Адриан! Быстро подойди к домофону!.. — в этот момент женщина, видимо, бросила трубку, которая, повиснув на пластмассовом проводе, с грохотом шарахнулась об стену. Послышались какие-то быстрые шаги и ругань. — Да я иду! — грубо сказал знакомый голос. — Я иду, перестань кричать! Успокойся… — прошипел он.

— Ало? — робко начал Мартин.

— Да! Кто это?

— Мартин… эм… Извини, я не поздно?

Домофон снова издал какой-то шипящий звук, похожий на саркастический смех.

— Мартин?! — с некоторым упреком и наглостью переспросил Адриан, затем понизил голос. — Мартин? Какого черта? Что тебе надо?

— Я… Черт… Извини, да ничего, я просто хотел встретиться. Я думал, может, ты будешь свободен и… Я не знаю, — он глупо засмеялся. Изо рта вырвался пар. Он уже и забыл, как замерз, настолько сильно разволновался. — Слушай, да не важно, я пойду… Да, извини, просто так вышло…

— Стой-стой-стой, — перебил его Адриан. –Стой, я спущусь, просто… Подожди.

— Да не… Ничего страшного, — начал оправдываться Мартин.

— Заткнись уже. Я иду. — Коротко бросил его собеседник, и разговор прервался.

Мартин оцепенел на месте.

_Черт, черт, черт… Зачем я только пришел? Боже, он… он не хотел меня видеть. И он никогда больше не захочет. Что я за идиот? Я идиот, идиот, идиот…_

— Какой же я тупой! — удивился он вслух, резко разворачиваясь на пятках. — Лучше просто уйти сейчас… Да, лучше уйти и просто… Просто никогда, ни-ког-да больше не возвращаться сюда.

Но он стоял. Что-то мешало ему. Мартин не мог сдвинуться с места. Возможно, это просто мысли… Адриан и его глупая милая улыбка… И где его носит? И зачем Мартин только вернулся? Джим был прав. Джим всегда оказывается прав.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде, чем он опомнился, и он шагнул вперед наконец… Шагнул в противоположную сторону от этого дома, назад, как кто-то ухватил его за плечо.

— Эй, придурок, — Адриан засмеялся.

_Боже! Его голос…_

Мартин глупо усмехнулся. Он молчал, потому что при виде этого человека он всегда терял дар речи. Так необычно видеть его наконец, после стольких многочисленных и бесплодных попыток насладиться его образом за счет своей фантазии. Он был другим, даже лучше, даже больше, даже серьезнее и страшнее. А Мартин все улыбался себе и улыбался.

— Что ты молчишь, язык что ли к столбу какому-нибудь прилип. Рот открой, я проверю, — Адриан закатил глаза.

— Конечно, мне что пять лет, — выдавил из себя Мартин. Его голос напрягся, и все равно звучал каким-то маленьким по сравнению с Адрианом.

— Не знаю, от тебя всего можно ожидать.

— Точно…

_Отличный диалог, Мар, отличный, мать твою, диалог!_

Адриан ухмыльнулся, приближаясь к Мартину. На нем была большая черная куртка, однозначно чужая, какая-то старая, черные трикотажные штаны. Он выглядел по-домашнему. Такой немного усталый и бледный, щеки еще не успели покраснеть от февральского мороза, руки в карманах, большие черные ботинки стукнули по льду.  
Мартин почувствовал внезапно, как сильно от него пахнет кофе.

— Ты разве не живешь в Ротенстолле? — поинтересовался Адриан.

— Да, да… Я там живу, а что? — Выпалил Мартин, — я просто случайно оказался в Манчестере… По работе. Вот, решил заскочить.

— Конечно, — Адриан облокотился на фонарь рядом с домом, который зажегся только недавно. — Зачем? — Он поднял одну бровь, бросая кроткий взгляд на собеседника.

— Захотелось, знаешь…

Они глядели друг на друга пару долгих секунд, прежде, чем Адриан наконец не вытащил одну руку из кармана, в которой крепко были зажаты две сигареты и зажигалка.

— Будешь? — предложил он.

— Я не курю, извини.

Адриан усмехнулся.

— Да ничего.

_Зачем ты, придурок, извиняешься перед ним? Идиот, идиот! Идиот!!!_

— Слушай, — начал было Мартин, но его прервала следующая картина.

Щелкнула зажигалка в больших руках Адриана, костяшки его пальцев все были в мозолях и крови, покрывшиеся трескающимися корочками. Он пристально наблюдал за трепещущим язычком пламени, за которым также пристально наблюдал и Мартин, в отражении его черных глаз. Дым серым хвостиком поднимался и таял в воздухе, парень вдыхал его горький привкус. Одна сигарета была брошена назад в карман, а другая зажата между белыми зубами. Вокруг серый снег, на который слетела практически незаметная горстка пепла с сигареты. Пламя встретилось с табаком, который тут же приятно зашипел, и Адриан, похоже, сам того не замечая, закрыл глаза в предвкушении. Ладонь заслонила его лицо, и Мартин напрягся, в то время как его друг с небывалой жадностью вдохнул дым, который с неслышимым свистом наполнял легкие. Ресницы перепутались, лежа на высоких, худых скулах. Наконец-то он убрал одну руку в карман и посмотрел на Мартина. Все стихло, и в этот ясный момент Адриан с опьяняющим наслаждением и спокойствием выпустил сизый дым изо рта. Если бы Мартин мог, он бы стал этим дымом, который быстрым драконьим телом горел, вперед и обратно скользя по этим губам. Если бы он мог умереть, испариться, исчезнуть сейчас, ради того только, чтобы через пару секунд воскреснуть снова, и снова повторить это путешествие. Если бы Адриан хотел его так же, и так же втягивал в себя, останавливаясь, чтобы продлить наслаждение. Если бы, если бы, если бы, но он даже об этом не думал… Адриан просто курил, и все.

_Прекрати так смотреть на меня, с безразличной жалостью в стеклянных зрачках._

_Я для тебя просто трагичная история, да?_

_Прекрати._

Он затянулся снова, наконец успокаиваясь окончательно. Зажигалка давно утонула в его кармане. Он просто так стоял, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Так зачем нам нужно было встречаться?

Мартин ничего не ответил. Он подошел впритык к парню. Их носы соприкасались. Оба почувствовали тяжесть в животе, мысли помутнели. Только причины у каждого были свои. Мартин чувствовал жар, исходивший от кожи Адриана, а тот — наоборот, — холод, от которого пошли мурашки, о которых Мартин даже и не подозревал. Он не мог сдержать нахальной улыбки, и гортанно усмехнулся. Дым вырвался из его ноздрей, как у быка. Мартину стало как-то не по себе. Он всегда смеялся, и парень не знал: над ним ли? Он просто поднял серьезные глаза к Адриану, который смотрел. Смотрел и не дышал. Ладонь внезапно оказалась на щеке Мартина, сигарета дымилась между пальцами. Он все еще улыбался.

— Лучше скажи, кто она? — потребовал Мартин.

— Кого ты имеешь в виду? — удивился Адриан. Их губы соприкасались, когда они говорили.

— Этот женский голос. Ты всегда с кем-то… Но я знаю, я знаю, что эти девушки… Они не нравятся тебе.

Адриан поднял брови и вдруг резко оттолкнул Мартина от себя, загибаясь от смеха.

— Черт! Черт! — задыхался он, откашливаясь от дыма. — Мартин!

Мартин недоуменно покосился на своего друга.

— Что? Почему ты смеешься? — обиженно произнес он.

— Этот женский голос! — повторил Адриан, пародируя тон Мартина. — Это моя мама, — тише произнес он. — Это моя чертова мама, ты, придурок.

— Что?! — еще больше удивился Мартин.

Адриан посмотрел вверх, оглядываясь на свое окно.

— Слушай… Это не важно. У тебя что, нет мамы? — Адриан улыбнулся, качая головой. — Просто забей.

— Ты до сих пор живешь с родителями?

Адриан прикусил губу, глядя вниз, затем облизывая собственный укус. Его взгляд мелькнул перед Мартином, затем снова вниз и обратно. Сигарета опять была у него во рту. Вдох-выдох…

— Какая разница? — он пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, просто… Ты не выглядишь как кто-то, кому это может быть на руку. Ты вечно жаловался на своих родителей, сколько помню.

— Эй, не надо ничего усложнять, — Адриан серьезно посмотрел на друга. — Это просто… мои родители, — тихо закончил он, равнодушно поднимая брови.

— Да?

Их взгляды остановились друг на друге в безмолвном диалоге.

«Ты же знаешь, что это значит, да, Мартин?»

«А тебе не все равно? Ты же псих?»

«А тебе? Наплевать на всех, верно?»

«Тебе тоже наплевать, ведь я тебе нравлюсь.»

— Ты… Ты же никому не скажешь? — вдруг более робко заговорил Адриан, подходя ближе.

Мартин стоял неподвижно.

— Тебе ведь можно доверять. Я не хотел говорить, потому что, понимаешь, мне наплевать на это. Я знаю, что делаю…

— Сколько тебе лет? — вдруг резко спросил Мартин.

Адриан молчал. Очевидно, он был младше, чем положено. Он просто продолжал смотреть этим взглядом: «я тебе нравлюсь, и я это знаю.»

— Ты знаешь сколько мне лет? — затем поинтересовался Мартин. — Мне двадцать пять. Двадцать пять. А тебе? Может, пятнадцать.

— Мне семнадцать, — быстро поправил его Адриан. — Что, стало легче?

— Это, по-твоему, смешно? Ты, вроде, говорил, что тебе есть двадцать один.

— Какая разница? У нас не было ничего.

Мартин осуждающе на него смотрел.

_Все могло было случиться, хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы сейчас. Или он знал, что этого не будет. Он никогда не рассматривал такого шанса?_

— Не говори об этом никому, ладно? У меня ведь не так много друзей.

— У меня тоже, — выпалил парень. — По очевидным причинам.

— Да брось, Мартин, — Адриан улыбнулся.

_Я думал, он такой чудесный. Спустя все, что могло с ним случиться, он не испортился, он до сих пор прекрасен, как будто боль никогда не искажала его лицо. Но он просто притворялся. Он еще ребенок, поэтому он цел._

— Я не хотел обидеть тебя. И если бы не сегодня, то ты бы никогда и не догадался. Я бы не дал повода. Ты же знаешь. И послушай, я ведь понимал тебя лучше всех их все это время… Я не дурак. Я действительно тебя понимаю, Мартин. Иди ко мне.

— Но то, как ты ко мне относился, — скептически посмотрел на него Мартин.

— Мне жаль, хорошо? Мне жаль. Мы все иногда делаем ошибки.

Мартин покачал головой, интоксикация вновь овладевала им. Его вдруг поразило осознание того, что теперь, когда он знал о недостатках Адриана, он нравился ему меньше. Прежде ему приятно было быть в его рабстве. Эта боль, пускай она жгла, но Мартину нравилось. В глубине души он верил, что заслужил этого. Теперь все встало на свои места. Ему не было так же больно.

Парень развернулся и пошел. Пошел вслед за светом фонарей, туда, где можно было согреться. Он не оборачивался назад.

— Эй! Стой! –Адриан злился. Мартин не видел, но понял сам, и услышал быстрые шаги за собой. — Куда мы идем?

— Я должен согреться. А ты иди к маме.

— Слушай, — Адриан резко схватил Мартина за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Он был немного выше, поэтому смотрел так сверху вниз, — прекрати! Мне все равно, что ты думаешь, но ты тоже не идеальный. Так что не притворяйся правильным сейчас.

Мартин не стал вырывать руку.

— Скажи что-нибудь?! — Закричал парень. — Хватит молчать!

Но Мартин просто не знал что сказать, да ему и не хотелось.

— Я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе, и ты это понимаешь. Потому что я олицетворяю вещи, которые ты никогда не сделаешь, вещи, которые тебе не нравятся, но ты хочешь… — тихо говорил он, почти в бреду, пока пар слетал с его уст, — ты хочешь…

— Ты думаешь? — прошипел Мартин. — Ты даже не знаешь обо мне… ничего… — он одернул руку, но на удивление не смог сбежать. Ему осталось только немного жалостливо глядеть на парня.

— Думаешь, ты знаешь обо мне что-то? — Его губы были так близко… Так горячо, что Мартин просто не смог больше. Он жадно впился ртом в Адриана, наконец наваливаясь на него всем своим телом. Руки младшего парня ослабли, он явно не ожидал такого резкого поворота событий, но просто поддался моменту. Они вцепились друг в друга, чуть ли не царапая кожу, болезненно прижимаясь и отталкиваясь.

— _Что с тобой не так?_ — Мартин обернул горло Адриана рукой, кости почти ныли от желания.

— Это не важно… Не важно… — парень даже не дышал, его глаза были закрыты. Он задрал голову к небу, которое было черным и пустым. Его шея страдальчески напряглась, и Мартин обвел большим пальцем все неровности и мышцы, в следующий же момент целуя их. — Это не важно, — повторил Адриан, опуская голову и беря лицо Мартина в свои теплые ладони. Он одновременно улыбался и хмурился.

Еще один раз все повторилось. И еще, и еще, как в кино. В Мартина будто выстреливали из пистолета. Раз за разом.


	4. Home.

В каждом городе есть такая заправка, которая открыта всегда, но она вечно пустует. И цены на бензин там, кажется, дешевле, чем везде, но там адски воняет маслом и газом. Пара рабочих беспечно курят за углом. Ты проезжаешь мимо, про себя думая об опасности здешней антисанитарии, о том, что если через минуту не отъедешь хотя бы на милю, то неизбежно взлетишь, к чертям, на воздух. Или кто-то поедет вдогонку за тобой, просто так. Одна из таких заправок, на которых невольно представляешь себя двадцатилетней Коллин Стэн, стоя в туалете и глядя в зеркало. Мысли будут кричать: «Беги! Беги! Бросайся в окно!» Но ты останешься, а на ближайшем автостопе тебе на голову наденет деревянную коробку маньяк с ножом у горла, который пару минут назад казался таким добрым молодым человеком...

Это была одна из этих заправок, на углу которого стоял маленький, грязный Макдональдс. Красная с желтыми буквами табличка гордо гласила: «Мы работаем двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Вот что мы любим!» На скамейке у оконного стекла, сияющего изнутри желтыми лампочками, сидел клоун, в темноте непонятно – живой или мертвый. Но, на самом деле, он был пластмассовый. Волосы его были красными, комбинезон желтым, а глаза черными и поникшими, с белой кожей, которая с годами пожелтела. И черт знает, сколько этот тип тут сидел. Его «веселый» камуфляж давно облупился, цветные хлопья, прямо как «Лакичармс» от сильного ветра отрывались с клоунского лица и, как в молоко, бросались в талый снег на асфальте. А он все сидел и с грустью смотрел. Может, ему было больно? А что он мог поделать? Сорваться? Схватить кусочки своего лица и прилепить обратно на место? Он бы выглядел еще уродливее, чем прежде. Поэтому он сидел. Страшно. Ему было страшно. 

Доктор Джим Чапман, если бы он здесь был, сказал бы, что страх – это защитная реакция, привычка, сформированная нашим одиночеством. Паранойя. Когда никого нет вокруг, и когда нам внезапно начинает казаться, что жизнь так скучна и проста, что испытывать в ней уже нечего, депрессия медленно подкрадывается из-за угла. А в голове мечутся мысли: «Вокруг все пусто и бессмысленно, нет счастья, нет боли, нет семьи, нет друзей, нет хобби…» Тогда появляется страх, он просачивается из глубин подсознания, чтобы заставить человека почувствовать что-то. И это что-то отвлекает нас от ничего. 

Когда ты не можешь заснуть уже долгое время, а в углу комнаты появляется черное пятно, мелькающее и скачущее то к тебе, то от тебя. Глаза бледно светятся желтым, как два синяка, и они преследуют твой собственный взгляд, они гипнотически бурят дыру в твоей голове. Сумрак сгущается, а затем снова светлеет, непонятно отчего, но через минуту ты осознаешь, что твои глаза просто устали пялиться в одну точку и уже искажают реальность, как только прикажешь. Странно это признавать, но наше подсознание такое хрупкое и податливое. Оно верит, наивно верит любым нашим глупым прихотям и страхам, воплощая их в реальность. Потому что это все, что у нас есть: наш страх, наша боль. Мы все одни в этом мире, даже если нам кажется, что кто-то в состоянии понять это чувство, – это не так. Никто никогда не поймет. Никто никогда не поможет от этого избавиться. И мы просто оставим все как есть, в надежде не испортить будущие переживания. Ведь что, если от попыток излечиться, мы только усугубим состояние? Нет, это опасно. Мы лучше просто продолжим бояться. Так куда безопаснее. Привычнее. 

Так и клоун сидел. Он смотрел вниз, себе под ноги. Люди давно к нему не подходили, а дети и вовсе отбегали в ужасе. Но сегодняшней мистической ночью двое милых взрослых мальчиков прошли мимо него, не бросив осуждающие взгляды. Они зашли в помещение и сели у окна. Их силуэты закрывали собой тусклый свет ламп, уставших от круглосуточной работы, а тени из помещения падали на мокрый асфальт за стеклом. Но пара не обращала внимания. Они глядели друг на друга, не отрываясь, почти не двигаясь, как мертвые, и лишь их руки время от времени касались друг друга. 

Перед Мартином стояла осушенная кружка зеленого чая, на дне плавали черненькие чаинки, а перед Адрианом – поднос с надкушенным чизбургером, оказавшимся слишком химическим, чтобы его доедать. Одни, и только кассирша в другом конце кафе, которая, клюя носом в стол, все еще пыталась держаться. Она сидела в телефоне, и ее глаза уже заплыли от усталости. 

Парни сплели пальцы и сидели, пока кто-то наконец не начинал разговор, который быстро себя изживал, затем начинался снова и снова, снова и снова. 

– Ты же знаешь, что я хожу на терапию? – спросил Мартин. Адриан кивнул. – Мой доктор думает, что нам с тобой лучше не видеться больше. 

– Ты тоже так думаешь? 

– Не знаю. Я не понимаю что чувствую. И не могу на тебя положиться. Мои проблемы слишком… Короче, я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Или кто-то еще. Я часто выхожу из себя и творю всякие вещи… 

– Я тоже, – Адриан поднял глаза на друга. – Поэтому я думал, что мы могли бы… 

– Нет, – перебил Мартин. – Мы не могли бы. Это как-то неблагодарно. Нехорошо. Понимаешь? 

Парень кивнул. 

– Должен быть другой выход. Не стоит нам причинять вред друг другу, – Мартин прищурился. – Это никому никогда не помогало. 

– Знаю, – Адриан крепче сжал пальцы Мартина, – просто… Это так… От этого просто сложно отвыкнуть. – Он грустно улыбнулся, заставляя Мартина ощутить какой-то трепет в сердце. 

– Однажды все изменится, – ответил он, – возможно, не скоро, но терпеть стоит. Так всегда говорит Джим, мой терапевт. Ты обещаешь ждать? 

– Хорошо, – Адриан прикусил губу, – я обещаю. – Но мы ведь будем видеться еще? 

Мартин знал, чего хотел парень, он просто улыбнулся с некоторой жалостью, что значило: «Надеюсь – нет». 

– Мне далеко до Манчестера. И есть люди… – он подумал про Фила, – есть те, кто считают, что мне не стоит вообще жить в большом городе. Лучше быть одному. Я так меньше вреда натворю. Может только себе, но по крайней мере невинные люди не пострадают. Когда я в городе, тут, понимаешь, слишком много возможностей для такого психа, как я. 

Адриан усмехнулся. 

– А что с тобой, ты никогда не говорил? И, вообще, по тебе совсем не скажешь. 

– По мне, – заметил Мартин. – Но иногда я – это совсем не я, а кто-то другой. И этот другой человек, который вместо меня, он нехороший. 

– Хотел бы я посмотреть. 

– Это не смешно, – пристыдил его Мартин. 

– Слушай, а я знаю одно место, которое может тебе понравиться… 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Вроде небольшого загородного района не так далеко от сюда. 

– Правда? 

– Да, мы жили там раньше, но… Однажды все просто переехали оттуда, не помню почему, я был маленьким. Там с работой, похоже, туго, но жить можно. И мы могли бы видеться. Я могу приезжать и помогать тебе, не знаю, с покупками или типо того. Просто если ты будешь жить совсем один, ты еще больше сойдешь с ума, – он ухмыльнулся, потом довольно глубоко посмотрел на Мартина. 

– Да, но у меня уже есть дом. Там мой терапевт и моя семья. Это не выход. 

– Брось, ты же не собираешься все время держаться за них? Ты сможешь их навещать время от времени. 

– Но я к этому привык… 

Адриан посмотрел на Мартина выжидающе, затем посмотрел в окно. 

– Я просто думаю, что не все потеряно. Ты можешь ездить и в город иногда. Тут столько всего интересного. И я мог бы быть рядом. 

_Если бы ты знал, что меня на самом деле не должно существовать в общем. Я должен быть мертв, я должен спрятаться и не мешать работать тому, кому это тело принадлежит по праву._

Мартин посмотрел на свое отражение в стекле. Это было не его лицо. Не его волосы. Не его кожа. Не его глаза. Все чужое. И он все это брал, носил, как костюм. 

Мартин был высокого и не слишком худого телосложения, просто парень, который много спал в детстве, и вот вымахал в два метра ростом. Он был неказист, но и совсем не дурен: светлые волосы средней длины, порой на солнце словно рыжие, временами и веснушки могли проявиться на щеках, но уж точно не зимой, глаза зеленые с синим, точно хлорированная вода в бассейне, такие чистые и почти прозрачные. Он был бледен и немного хмур, чуть-чуть сутулился от высокого роста, но все равно казался милым, вероятно, из-за вполне дружелюбного и простого характера. А это отражение, в котором он пытался себя разглядеть, было совсем иным. У Фила были крашенные в черный цвет волосы, которые он отращивал и приглаживал ко лбу, а брови – светлые, на удивление. Глаза большие и бирюзовые, лицо вытянутое, умное, немного грустное и одновременно удивленное, как у невинного маленького щенка. Когда он смотрел на кого-то, то сразу же вызывал у этого человека доверие. Нос с небольшой, вовсе не портящей его горбинкой, светло-розовые губы, мягкие и полные, застывшие в доброжелательной ухмылке. Все черты лица такие тонкие и нежные, благодаря нездоровой бледноте кожи. Сам он был очень худой, высокий и слегка неловкий, зажатый и стеснительный. Он часто мог затеряться в толпе, но если был один или с близкими друзьями, то много улыбался, очень тихо и странно смеялся, прикусывая язык в углу рта, в этот момент он слегка щурился и его скулы поднимались. 

– Я не знаю, Адриан, – Мартин покачал головой, снова глядя на парня. – У меня нет денег на переезд. Да и сил тоже нет. 

– Это не проблема. Это место, про которое я говорю, заброшено. Там давно никто не живет. 

– Заброшенный жилой район рядом с Манчестером? Ты уверен? Это как-то странно… 

– Нет. Я точно знаю. Там никогда не жило много людей, всего несколько домов, может, одна улица. Я говорю же, что не помню. Мы там жили, когда я был совсем ребенком. У нас была пара соседей и все. Там был лес вокруг и деревья. Мои родители, типо, обожают природу. У нас был свой пруд и огород, и территория, насколько я помню, была большущая. Но теперь там уже нет никого. 

– Совсем? 

– Совсем. Там пусто, трогать тебя никто не станет, не заставят даже платить за жилье. Так что работать не придется, что в твоем случае хорошо. Хоть когда сможешь ездить к своему доктору или семье, если захочешь. А захочешь, то приедешь ко мне. Только там связи нет никакой, наверное, но это как-нибудь можно наладить, я думаю. Можно что-нибудь придумать… 

Мартин понимал, что такой внезапный переезд никто из его близких всерьез не воспримет, но ему хотелось что-то изменить в своей жизни. Да и идея была заманчивая. Чтобы платить за терапию, ему приходилось вкалывать постоянно, а потом он чудил, и его увольняли. Это было так мерзко. Хотелось отдохнуть, забыть про деньги, про связь, осуждения. Может быть, это и было к лучшему, – остаться наедине с самим собой, заняться тем, чем он всегда хотел. Это же полная свобода! 

Тем более, его всегда интересовали заброшенные места. Их пустота, одиночество, история, – все манило к себе, завораживало.

– Я надеюсь, с домом все в порядке… – продолжал Адриан. – Потому что, я уверен, тебе бы там так понравилось. Там у нас было фортепиано, а ты же как раз играешь? 

– Фортепиано? – переспросил Мартин. – Зачем? 

– Да просто… Это не важно, там круто. Есть еще чердак, комнаты такие большие. Короче, все как надо. Там реально уютно и так… атмосферно. Я бы раз в неделю приезжал и привозил тебе продукты… – мечтательно говорил парень. 

– Ладно, ладно… Ты меня уговорил! – сдался Мартин. – Я обожаю всякие заброшки. 

– Я так и знал! – усмехнулся Адриан. – Тем более там очень удобно жить и… 

– Да все, понятно, замолчи уже. Ты можешь мне объяснить, где этот дом находится? 

– Блин, это сложно. Я могу отвезти тебя на своей машине и просто показать. Если понравиться, останешься там. 

– Нет. А как я смогу уехать? У меня ведь самого нет никакого транспорта. 

– Ну не знаю… У одного моего друга есть машина, которую они уже давно не могут продать и собираются просто выкинуть. Могу найти ее для тебя… 

– Этот вариант куда лучше. Просто… Напиши, как туда добраться или нарисуй карту, и я посмотрю в интернете. Подожду, пока ты достанешь машину. 

– Уверен, что справишься? 

– Да, все в порядке. Я подожду тебя здесь. 

– Хорошо. Я очень хочу поехать с тобой, если ты не возражаешь. Не хочется оставаться дома с родителями, тем более, мне самому интересно навестить это место. Я хочу помочь тебе. 

– Не вопрос. Я бы, скорее всего, в любом случае не поехал один. Я не очень хорошо вожу, тем более, насколько я понимаю, там легко заблудиться. 

– Да… Тогда, подай-ка салфетку и вон тот карандаш… – он указал на карандаш, воткнутый в пространство между солонкой и перечницей, который был предназначен для написания пожеланий или жалоб данному заведению, но бланки ответов, похоже, уже давно закончились. Мартин вручил ему все необходимости. – Ну вот так… – начал Адриан, рисуя маршрут и параллельно объясняя все в подробностях. – Сначала поедем сюда, потом по обочине… Потом налево, за угол, там будет такая куча деревьев… А еще впереди будет светофор, после него еще пять километров по прямой… – он тараторил долго, указывал на все детали, чтобы Мартин не заблудился, а тот внимательно слушал и запоминал. – Понятно? – Через некоторое время спросил Адриан. 

– Да, спасибо. 

– Хорошо. Я приеду быстро с машиной. Мы уже утром сможем отправиться. – ответил Адриан. Он улыбнулся. 

Мартин кивнул. 

Он посмотрел в глаза своего друга, которые были какими-то мокрыми и усталыми. В этот момент ему захотелось взять Адриана за руку напоследок. Парень чувственно на него обернулся, затем улыбка, полная надежды, озарила его лицо. Мартин крепко сжал его ладонь в своей, поднес руку к губам и оставил на ней маленький поцелуй. Адриан задержался на несколько секунд, провел большим пальцем по кисти Мартина. 

– Все будет хорошо, – прошептал парень, уходя. – Я скоро приеду. 

На этой ноте они расстались. Когда Адриан ушел, Мартин вдруг почувствовал, как сильно хочет спать. Его глаза сомкнулись, и он не стал противостоять усталости. Успокоившись, он положил голову на руки, сложенные на столе, и задремал. 

*** 

Фила этим утром разбудила кассирша, которая ругалась с посетителем за столиком напротив, создавая неимоверный шум. Он резко подскочил на месте, как в один из тех моментов, когда ему снилось, будто он падает в пропасть. В животе повисло щекочущее ощущение, а его конечности еще не отошли от сонного отека и почти не двигались. 

– Черт… – прошептал он, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Его глаза пока не привыкли ни к свету, ни к обстановке, поэтому он пока что видел только маленькие сине-зеленые фейерверки, носящиеся перед носом и закрывающие собой реальную картину. В горле пересохло. 

– Выметайтесь! Выметайтесь сейчас же! – орала кассирша, стоя над душой какого-то бродяги, который быстро уминал остатки своего завтрака. Она выхватила тарелку. Крошки от пережаренного тоста и масло из-под яичницы брызнули на ее и без того грязное платье, так что она даже не обратила внимания. Черные волосы длинными засаленными локонами падали с плеч. – Если Вы не собираетесь платить, убирайтесь вон! У меня нет времени разбираться, я сейчас позову охрану! 

Охраны, кажется, не было в округе, но она все равно старалась. Бродяга, весь в дырявой одежде, с желтой запутанной бородой, смотрел на нее наглыми глазами, потом вдруг дернулся с места и побежал. Девушка рванула за ним, по пути хватая швабру из ведра, разливая на пол мыльную воду, и принялась его колотить и насильно выталкивать из помещения. 

–Вот и беги! И, дрянь, не появляйся тут больше! Вали, чтобы я тебя не видела! – потом она выскочила на улицу, продолжая ему угрожать. 

В это время Фил очнулся, в конце концов. Где он? Знать мог только Бог, веры в которого Филу недоставало. Он был в растерянности, но обратил внимание на стол, за которым сидел, на логотип Макдональдса на картонной обертке от еды. 

_Как я сюда попал?_

Лестер посмотрел на себя, на теплую одежду, немного промокшую от снега и пота, сунул руки в карманы, в надежде найти какую-нибудь подсказку, но нашел только телефон. Первым делом проверяя время, он понял, что потерял целый день своей жизни. Пропущенных вызовов и сообщений не было. Было лишь одно исходящее. Вчера днем он отправил кому-то фотографию заката, окутавшего Манчестер. Фотография однозначно была снята из окна транспортного средства, очевидно поезда или автобуса, учитывая то, что машины у Фила не было. 

В любой другой день он бы страшно на себя разозлился, позвонил доктору, бросился бежать и добрался бы до дома любой ценой, но сегодня какое-то странное чувство сопровождало его. Будто он был не один. Может, это присутствие Мартина подсознательно останавливало его. Ему казалось, что он тут неспроста. Что-то неимоверно важное должно было произойти. 

_Но что? Что Мартину нужно от меня? От этого места? Как что-то важное может произойти… тут… В Макдональдсе?_

В прошлый раз, когда Мартин завел его в Манчестер, с Филом произошло нечто небывалое. Он встретился с Дэном. И, честно говоря, ему было любопытно, почему это произошло. И, может, есть причина на такие частые визиты в этот город. Прежде Мартина никогда сюда не тянуло… Так что же происходит? 

Сердце эфемерно обожгло ревнивое предчувствие, будто Мартин наведывается сюда именно ради Дэна, что не только Филу одному заметен этот мимолетный призрак. Видел ли он его, пока Фил спал? Знает ли Дэн различие между двумя братьями, или он преследует, как проклятый, это тело повсюду по пятам? Кто ему привлекательнее? Мартин или Фил? И где он сейчас? 

Филу бы очень хотелось узнать, очень хотелось спросить, как он сюда попал и зачем, но спрашивать было не у кого. Только у стен, покрытых белой, разбитой плиткой, злой официантки и пластмассового клоуна, который так же одиноко, как и Фил сам, сидел на улице, упершись тленным взглядом в грязь. Фил, взглянув на него впервые, сразу решил, что они похожи. Та же небрежность и то же одиночество сопровождали его, и он не мог сдвинуться с места. Он не знал, куда нужно идти. Если бы Дэн появился, Фил бы последовал за ним, но что, если он не вернется больше никогда? От этой мысли ему стало тошно. Неизвестно, почему. Он ведь не знал про него ничего, но, возможно, эта неизвестность его и привлекала? Если Мартин его отпугнул, Фил бы убил его, убил, даже если бы для этого ему потребовалось убить себя. 

Его недоуменный взгляд упал на салфетку, лежащую на столе. Сперва она Фила совсем не тревожила, он был поглощен другими мыслями, но вдруг заметил: на ней было что-то нацарапано. Что-то невнятное, кривое, как иероглифы. Недолго думая, Лестер схватил ее и развернул, крутя по-всякому, в надежде прочитать таинственное послание. 

_Может, эта какая-то злая шутка, может, игра?_

Он все вглядывался, вглядывался и пытался понять, но как эти фокусы его злили! 

_Кто решил, что это смешно, – так издеваться надо мной? Чертов Мартин? Или его друзья? Или это дело рук Дэна? Как бы не хотелось думать гадости о нем, но каждая его выходка становится все хуже и хуже…_

_Что если это карта? Куда она ведет? Кому нужно, чтобы я следовал ей?_

Филу казалось, будто он знает, просто не может вспомнить. 

_Мартин должен знать, что это значит! Это ведь его рук дело? Куда он пытался направить меня?_

– О, ты проснулся, – кассирша вернулась. – Будешь доедать? – спросила она, указывая на чизбургер. 

– Нет, нет… Спасибо, не буду. 

Девушка ничего не ответила, просто принялась убираться. Она протерла стол, оставляя после себя противный запах химикалий, забрала тарелки и пошла обратно. 

– Извините, можете пожалуйста повторить? – он протянул ей пустой стакан с чаем, потом заметил имя на ее потертом бейджике, – Сьюзи? 

Губы девушки превратились в тонкую линию, пародируя улыбку. Она вернулась за кружкой, заглянула внутрь. В лужице зеленого чая плавала потухшая сигарета, уже начавшая разлагаться. Она неодобрительно посмотрела на Фила. 

– У нас утром только кофе… – сказала она. 

– Хорошо, кофе сойдет, – быстро ответил Фил. – Я буду кофе. 

– Хорошо, – Сьюзи забрала кружку, выбросила сигарету в урну и, не промывая стакан, плеснула туда кофе, подавая Филу. 

Парень улыбнулся, немного перекосив лицо от такого мерзкого зрелища. 

– Спасибо, – ответил он, поднимая кружку в воздухе в знак признательности, затем сделал маленький глоток. Кофе было крепким и очень горьким, и обожгло ему губы. 

Через несколько минут ему принесли счет. Он огляделся по сторонам, поняв, что находится здесь один, затем вложил все оставшиеся деньги в потрескавшуюся кожаную корочку. Как теперь ему добираться до дома, он не представлял. Звонить и тревожить Джима было уже просто невежливо. Фил задумался, прикусив от напряжения губу. В голову, к сожалению, пришла лишь одна мысль: спросить у Сьюзи, как он здесь очутился. Может, она вчера видела, кто оставил для него «карту» на салфетке, может, этот кто-то дал и направление, и причину для этого спонтанного путешествия. Для того, чтобы вымолвить хоть слово из всего, что он собирался ей сейчас выдать, ему пришлось собрать в кулак все свои силы, всю мужественность, на которую и так был дефицит, но другого выхода, по видимому, просто не было. 

– Простите, мисс, – обратился он к вредной брюнетке, которая пришла за прибылью. Она бросила на Лестера раздраженный взгляд. – Я знаю, что это может странно прозвучать, но… – он решил рискнуть, – у меня с детства проблемы с памятью. Вы не могли бы мне помочь и рассказать, что я тут вчера делал. 

Девушка очень странно на него посмотрела, потом усмехнулась. 

– Проблемы с памятью у него! Ну да, конечно, то-то вы вчера со своим другом так шатались, небось напились и теперь не можете оклематься… – сказала она. 

Фил не стал возражать или спорить, он просто стеснительно улыбнулся и кивнул. Удивительно, как в детстве эти его «хорошие манеры» провоцировали сверстников, заставляя его колотить, а сейчас помогали избегать всевозможных конфликтов. 

_Я был с «другом». Приятно знать, что у меня есть друзья, еще приятнее было бы иногда их помнить…_

– Я был бы очень признателен. Видите ли, у меня откуда-то эта бумажка… – он продемонстрировал ей наличие исписанной какими-то закорючками салфетки. – И я не могу понять, от кого это у меня? Что тут написано? 

Девушка подошла поближе. 

– Ну, честно скажу, я обычно не подслушиваю разговоры, но этот мальчик рядом с тобой был таким милым, что я не сдержалась. Он твой парень, да? 

Фил поперхнулся. 

– Д-да… Полагаю… 

– Здорово бы было иметь такого милого парня, – сказала ему в унисон официантка, не дожидаясь ответа. Ее глаза просканировали потолок и закатились в черепную коробку на пару секунд. 

_Парень? «Милый» парень… Боже, во что Мартин меня втянул?_

Филу стало противно от мысли, что в бессознательном состоянии Мартин позволял себе вступать в любой контакт с любыми людьми, которых Фил даже не знал и ни разу в своей жизни не видел. И Бог знает, что могло с ним произойти. С чего официантка решила, что Фил был в сопровождении с парнем, а не другом? Они, скорее всего, целовались или делали еще что-нибудь такое… интимное, чересчур. Филу тут же захотелось смыть с себя этот позор, он схватил со стола салфетку и быстро вытер губы. 

– Вы вчера пришли где-то в десять вечера, все уже начали расходиться, потом заказали всякую еду, ничего не съели, сидели тут долго и говорили про всякую ерунду. Мне потом стало скучно слушать. Но в конце разговор зашел о каком-то старом доме, в который вы собирались переехать. Этот мальчик, Адриан, кажется, посоветовал. 

– Карта… – задумчиво повторил Фил. – Что за дом? 

– Ну я это уж не знаю, езжай сам и проверишь. Или позвони своему другу. 

– Да, спасибо, Сьюзи, Вы правы, – поблагодарил Фил, поднимаясь с места. – Вы мне очень помогли. 

– «Спасибо» в карман не положишь, – девушка закатила глаза. 

Фил ничего не ответил. Денег у него не осталось, так что, дабы не провоцировать леди, он решил просто выскользнуть из Макдональдса и не мозолить ей глаза, а потом, если повезет, разобраться в ситуации и отправиться хотя бы куда-то. Домой или за этим его новым «парнем». Он вышел на улицу, вдыхая запах бензина и тут же закашливаясь. 

– Господи, – Фил согнулся пополам. Спина хрустнула. – Что же я здесь забыл? – он поглядел в небо, на котором не было живого места. Серые облака туго и плотно затянули солнечную лазурь. Не было заметно ни выси в этом небе, ни свежести, только пустое пространство, такое мертвое, будто бетонный блок, который только поставили и еще не успели разукрасить. Вокруг стояли машины, а людей не было нигде, ни детского смеха, ничего. Тишина. Апокалипсис. 

Фил поплелся сам по себе и, приблизившись к клоуну, сел рядом. 

– Вот мы с тобой и вляпались, – прошептал Лестер, боясь, что кто-то выйдет из-за угла и услышит, как он бредит. Клоун не ответил ему ничего, и тут Фил пожалел, что не курит. Может, если бы он сейчас закурил, то не выглядел бы таким идиотом. 

Вечно он застревал в этом лабиринте: куда себя деть, куда пойти? Это было худшей частью его болезни. Время от времени реальность так ускользала из-под ног, что надеяться уже было не на что, он просто падал. Руки опускались, потому что держаться уже было не за что. День ото дня ему не становилось лучше. Терапия казалась болтовней, семья и все их глупые традиции забывались. Он не помнил себя самого. Но зачем так жить? Зачем? Двигаться вперед, чтобы просто двигаться, по пути забыть, куда и зачем. Фил не знал счастья. Каково это? Смеяться, любить, иметь призвание, знать себе цену, наслаждаться данным моментом? Приятно? Он, черт возьми, не мог даже представить. Ему казалось, что, пожалуй, эта шарманка играет уже слишком долго, напевая одну и ту же мелодию, и ему хотелось все бросить, все остановить. Остаться одному и лечь на полу в своей маленькой кухне… Лежать, пока кто-нибудь не постучится в дверь. Но никто никогда не стучался. Никто не замечал, что Фил – это уже давно не Фил. Его болезнь вытолкала всю жизнь из него, выдавила, высушила, убила. Сам он ничего не мог. Он и не хотел. И пристрелиться бы было здорово, но он не помнил, расстроится ли его мама? Или она не видела его уже так давно, что это и не будет важно. Он все мечтал, как однажды сбежит, излечится от всего, и эти только мечты толкали его вперед, но сам он не мог поделать ничего. Только использовал будущее, чтобы избежать настоящее. 

Он знал, что у него не было никого, потому что его было так трудно любить, ведь непонятно, что за человеком он был под густым покровом своей привычной боли. Она, как маска, которую нельзя было снять, душила его. Он забивался в угол, изолировался, чтобы никто вдруг не решил, будто это его реальное лицо. А показать себя настоящего не мог… Люди часто говорят так про свою внешность, – что ее нельзя выбрать, а на внешности базируется восприятие нас нашим окружением. Хорошо, что мы можем хотя бы выбирать, каким будет наш характер, наша душа. Но Фил знал, что и это предугадать нельзя. Если бы он мог быть лучше, счастливее, – разве бы он не был? Но что-то мешало… 

– Мартин! Мартин! – Фил услышал чей-то голос в этой безлюдной глуши и из чистого интереса обернулся в сторону криков. – Мартин! Слава Богу, ты здесь! Я посмотрел внутри сначала, а когда эта дура-кассирша сказала, что ты ушел, серьезно, я думал, что ты меня кинул! – высокий парень очень приятным низким голосом говорил с ним. Он понял наконец, что Мартин, – это никто иной, как Фил. 

Что же делать? Сказать правду или лучше просто оставить все на самотек? 

Фил думал усердно, но времени не было, потому что этот «милый», как выразилась официантка по имени Сьюзи, мальчик, был уже совсем близко. Он просто нервно улыбался, изучая его глазами. 

_Где же Мартин его подцепил?_

– Ты чего? – Адриан подошел впритык к своему другу. Филу показалась такой живописной его простая и привлекательная внешность, эта дружеская и смешная манера говорения, открытая и приветливая жестикуляция. Нос парня был совсем слегка вздернутым, так что это было невооруженным взглядом даже незаметно, но прямо сейчас на него солнце пальнуло так, что кончик серебряным светом засиял. Фил улыбнулся шире. 

– Ничего, ничего. Просто. Сижу тут уже полчаса. 

– Извини, – Адриан с облегчением вздохнул, его глаза мелькнули и потупились, а тонкие губы раздвинулись, оголяя верхние зубы. Еле-заметная ямочка прорисовалась на левой щеке, хотя, возможно, это просто Филу так показалось, на самом деле, скулы Адриана были такими высокими и ровными, что любое крохотное движение на лице образовывало не морщины, а всего лишь миловидные ямочки. – Я уж думал, что ты обиделся… опять. 

_Опять…_

– Просто устал… 

– Я тоже, ты не представляешь. Кое-как уговорил отдать машину за бесплатно, хотя этот придурок мне сам говорил, что она ему не нужна. Козел. Разве друзья так поступают? 

– Наверное, нет, – Фил пожал плечами. Адриан остановил на нем долгий взгляд. 

– Какой-то ты сегодня странный… Ну, что? Готов? 

– К чему? 

– К чему? – повторил парень, засмеявшись, затем снова уставился на Фила. – Тебе отбило память? 

– Слегка, – Лестер стеснительно улыбнулся. 

– Да? Боже мой, – Адриан хлопнул себя по лбу, – ладно, тогда вот что: закрой глаза и дай мне руку, – он протянул Филу руку, но Фил, в свою очередь, сделал крохотный шажок назад, нервно ухмыляясь, и невнятно что-то промычал себе под нос. – Давай, давай! – Адриан приподнял брови, подходя ближе и хватая Фила за обе руки. – Закрывай глаза и не подглядывай. 

– Хорошо… Я… Я постараюсь, – Фил прищурился. 

– Так. Ну-ка! Быстро закрой! – Адриан медленно повел Фила к машине, хотя тот даже и не подозревал. 

Филу было, честно говоря, забавно встретить Адриана. Он казался хорошим, но страшно было, что эта дружба может оказаться недолговечной и, скорее всего, окажется. Он не знал, что происходило, куда парень вел его и зачем, но он шел, забыв про старого клоуна, как прежде все забывали про самого Фила. А кто бы не забыл? Мы все время бросаем, все время оставляем кого-то позади ради нашего счастья, пускай мимолетного. Не сидеть же, как дураку, все время и пялиться в землю? 

– Почти уже пришли, – говорил Адриан все время, но «почти» все никак не наступало. Фил слышал шум дороги, который его настораживал, но от ощущения теплоты, передаваемой его ладоням ладонями Адриана, он улыбался, так что держать глаза закрытыми было сложно. Что если он сейчас исчезнет? Фил крепче сжимал его руку в своей. 

– Я больше не могу, – сдался он, раскрывая глаза. – Что? Просто скажи? 

–Та-дааа!!! – Адриан раскрыл руки, демонстрируя веселым жестом машину, перед которой они стояли. Это был бронзового цвета старый и немного подбитый «форд», весь в еле-заметных царапинках и куче кровавых трупиков комаров на бампере, которых Адриан не очень благожелательно уничтожил, пока добирался до места назначения. – Знаю, знаю, что не подарок, но скажи, что за бесплатно – самое то! Как тебе, а? 

– Круто! – поддержал Фил, немного в растерянности. – Я и не ожидал, – все врал он, – я так рад! – он широко улыбнулся. 

Адриан немного поник, тяжело выдыхая. С его губ сорвался пар. 

– Блин, так я и знал, что тебе не понравится… 

– Нет-нет-нет… – не дал ему закончить Лестер. – Нет! Мне все нравится! Все очень, очень нравится, правда. Просто у меня не было машины никогда, так что я не знаю как и реагировать… – он подошел поближе к своему новому другу, намереваясь его обнять, но Адриан с неловкой улыбкой увернулся. 

Фил немного покраснел, еще больше сконфузив Адриана, который не привык видеть Мартина таким. Он думал, что тот всегда был угрюмым, вредным и подавленным, но сегодня у него даже взгляд был какой-то иной, более умный и светлый, что ли? Будто он знал что-то, чего Адриан не знал, и даже представления об этом не имел. И улыбался он сегодня как-то много, может, влюбился… 

– С тобой точно все хорошо? – он прищурился. 

– Да почему ты вечно спрашиваешь? – вдруг сообразил Фил, что ему не хватает жесткости и ангста. 

Адриан поднял брови от удивления и покачал головой, затем снова улыбнулся. 

– Молчу. Молчу… 

Затем Фил быстро прошел к месту водителя, резко открыл дверь и, наполовину усевшись, остановился, чтобы громко спросить: 

– Ты остаешься тут? 

Адриан, не отвечая на вопрос, сразу же бросился за пассажирское сидение. Он сел рядом со своим другом в приятном нетерпении, машинально щелкнул ремнем и уставился в окно, глубоко вздыхая. 

– Черт… – он улыбнулся, оглядываясь на водителя. – Я всю ночь только и думал о том, как мы поедем. 

– Я тоже, – выпалил Фил, абсолютно не понимая то, о чем говорил, но жаждущий поддержать радость нового знакомого. Поэтому он тут же завел машину и нетерпеливо выехал с парковочного места. Он ненавидел парковки, но здесь, к счастью, не было никого, так что паника отступила. – Не помню, говорил я тебе или нет, но я не очень хорошо вожу. 

– Говорил. Вчера, – Адриан не переставал возбужденно улыбаться, совсем как ребенок, которому пообещали поездку в парк аттракционов, не подозревающий, что на самом деле это была всего лишь уловка, для того, чтобы без проблем вытащить его из дома и отвезти на прием к злому-презлому дантисту со страшными железными плоскогубцами в одной руке, которой он вырывал людям зубы, и с противно пахнущей жужжащей дрелью в другой, которой он сверлил им кровоточащие десны. 

– Да, к слову, – Фил бросил в сторону парня нервный взгляд, – у меня нет прав. Я же вроде как… – он остановился в недоумении. Интересно, знает ли друг Мартина о их болезни? 

– Не в себе? – Адриан покрутил пальцем у виска, заставляя Фила поднять брови от столь нескромного заявления. – Я шучу, – тут же добавил он. – Я все понимаю, но ничего страшного. 

– Я люблю водить. Меня это успокаивает. Только права не выдают, – оба парня ухмыльнулись. 

– Ладно. Тебе нужно выехать на главную дорогу и просто ехать прямо, пока я не скажу поворачивать. Хотя у тебя есть та бумажка? Не помешало бы проверить маршрут. 

Фил пошарился в карманах, поняв, что случайно оставил «карту» в Макдональдсе. 

– Ничего, – Адриан понял все и без слов. – Я проверю в интернете, пока что просто езжай прямо, – он указал направление рукой, а водитель последовал. 

Лестер действительно наслаждался каждой минутой за рулем. Ему нравилось плавное движение машины, быстро мелькающие мимо него деревья и бесконечная дорога впереди. Казалось даже, если ехать по ней достаточно долго, он мог бы очутиться в другом мире, и он любил фантазировать, каким именно этот мир мог быть. Особенно это было удачно сегодня, ведь он не имел понятия, куда направлялся. Сьюзи сказала, что в какой-то старый дом, но какой? Большой, готический и наполненный призраками и старинными антикварными креслами. Он надеялся, что эти кресла будут темно-оранжевыми и бархатными, как засахаренный мед, а рядом с ними будет стоять огромный стеллаж со всякими книгами, может даже запретными. И он прочитает их все! Подумать только, что кто-то коллекционировал эти издания, изучал, а теперь Фил просто переймет всю эту информацию и узнает, каким человеком был этот прежний жилец, и чем он интересовался. Может, анатомией или ботаникой, а может, астрономией? 

Еще была теория, что дом был относительно новый, но непригодный для жилья, как в американских фильмах. Кто-то просто оставил его, может, потому что он стоит в центре леса совсем один, а владелец боялся волков? 

– Адриан, – вдруг начал Фил. Он решил поиграть в эту игру с другом. Может, ему понравится? Фил надеялся, что понравится. У него никогда не было друзей, с которыми можно было бы так дурачиться. 

– Да? – парень поднял глаза от телефона. – Пока не надо сворачивать никуда, – он снова уткнулся в неоновый экран. 

– Нет, я не об этом. 

–А о чем? 

«Он точно влюбился...» – решил про себя Адриан, настороженно и заинтересованно глядя на Лестера. Мартин не был похож на себя, в его глазах читалась какая-то сонная наркотическая меланхолия, иронично заставлявшая его улыбаться краешками губ, почти не моргая, словно он существовал в галлюцинации. Хотя Адриан не исключал и того факта, что, возможно, он не знал об этом человеке ровно ничего. Он видел его только на вечеринках и музыкальных репетициях, в клубах, когда они играли, и он нервно листал страницы своей исчерканной нотной тетради, когда был пьян и расстроен, вскидывал руки от раздражения и говорил о людях плохие вещи, потому что они его расстраивали. Адриан никогда прежде не видел его таким спокойным. Но он ему нравился, даже больше прежнего. 

– Я просто тут подумал… что если ехать бесконечно, куда эта дорога может нас привести? 

Адриан нахмурился. 

– Ты шутишь? 

– Нет. Куда? В детстве, – он опустил тот факт, что с детства совсем не изменился, – я любил представлять, что дорога ведет в другие миры. Более красивые или страшные, понимаешь? В другие. 

– Да, – непонимающе ответил парень. 

– Куда бы ты хотел, чтобы мы приехали? В какой из этих миров? 

Адриан не смог сдержать улыбки, то ли от умиления, то ли от того, что был поражен такой откровенностью Мартина. Он никогда раньше ничего такого не выдавал, и тут вдруг решил похвастаться своей живой фантазией. Он, конечно, понимал, что все творческие люди немного странные, но… 

– Черт знает, а ты? – ему было интересно. – У меня никто такое не спрашивает, Мартин, так что мне нужно немного времени подумать. 

– Понимаю, – грустно вздохнул Фил. – Я бы хотел оказаться там, где нет людей, а есть только деревья, – в этот момент они с Адрианом переглянулись, и на секунду Лестер мечтательно рухнул в глубокий колодец с густой талой карамелью в глазах своего собеседника. Он только что заметил, какими бездонными они были. – Только вместо зеленых маленьких листочков, на черных ветках бы росли огромные синие лопухи. Было бы так холодно и свежо в их тени… Всегда бы капал дождь, воду которого можно бы было пить. Трава бы была неоновой, как электрические лазеры, холодной и мягкой. Если на нее лечь, ты бы засыпал неизбежно, как по щелчку пальцев, – он подумал про Джима и его гипнотерапию. 

– Этот мир звучит очень одиноко и прекрасно. Еще немного похож на «Аватар»… 

– Есть немного. Честно говоря, возможно, мое вдохновение питает природа именно оттуда, а я и не замечал до сих пор. Только животные в моем мире не хищные. Они все живут дружно. 

– Немного странно, что ты делишься этим со мной. 

– Знаю. Прости, просто мне не с кем больше поговорить, но я не могу себя останавливать, – он скромно улыбнулся, – мне очень интересно думать об этом, я вроде как забываю обо всем плохом… 

– Нет-нет, все в порядке. Мне тоже интересно. Я рад, что ты мне доверяешь. Кстати, думаю, что и на Земле можно найти место, похожее на то, что ты описал. Может, не в Англии, но где-то точно есть огромные синие деревья и вечные дожди, и… 

– Да, пожалуй. Хотел бы я сейчас там оказаться. Или я бы хотел жить под водой. 

– Я бы никогда не хотел жить под водой, – Адриан начал более пылко воспринимать тему разговора. Воображение Фила, оказывается, было таким заразительным. 

– Почему? 

– Почему? Потому что там страшно. Там плавают всякие рыбы, и я ненавижу рыб. 

– Что они такого плохого сделали, чтобы ты их возненавидел? 

– Они просто скользкие и противные… Фу, я даже когда просто думаю об этом, у меня мурашки по всему телу. 

Фил улыбнулся. Хорошо иметь друга, пускай даже одного. 

– Но вода такая синяя и блестящая… 

– Я заметил, ты обожаешь все синее? 

– Верно, – парень глубоко посмотрел на рядом сидящего, – синие вещи выглядят очень таинственно и свежо. Как небо, как океан, цветы… 

– Твои глаза. 

– Мои глаза? 

– Они синие. 

– Но они не таинственные. Обычные, – Фил хмыкнул, – такое не сравнивают. 

– Не могу согласиться, – улыбнулся Адриан, больше ничего не говоря. 

Дальше последовал долгий разговор о том воображаемом мире, в котором бы он хотел жить. Он был чем-то схож с миром Фила. Тоже был одиноким и мрачным, но более сухим и жарким, более реальным и воинственным, чем галактическая утопия его друга, в которой все цвело и благоухало, а с накрапывающего неба светили серебряные звезды. Ему понравилась эта игра с мирами. Хорошо, он думал, что Мартин научил его. Они целых два часа говорили об этом, все время сворачивая не туда, куда надо, возвращаясь обратно и находя дорогу к будущему дому Лестера. Наконец вдалеке показались какие-то деревянные постройки, но подъехав ближе, парни поняли, что это были не дома, а скорее разрушенные сараи или что-то в этом роде. 

– Это не может быть нашим домом? – поинтересовался Фил. – Я имею в виду, прошло много времени, по твоим словам, с тех пор как здесь кто-то жил, так может, его разрушили? 

– Его не могли разрушить, Мартин, и это не он. Те дома были поглубже в лесу. На опушке. Их сложно найти. 

– Надеюсь, это вообще возможно. 

– Да, просто продолжай ехать вперед. Я уверен, скоро мы на них наткнемся. 

Они давно приехали к месту назначения, но в округе не было ничего хотя бы отдаленно похожего на то, что они искали. Признавать, что они заблудились никто не хотел, так что парни просто продолжали ездить кругами в надежде случайно наткнуться на что-то или кого-то, кто был в состоянии помочь. Они несколько раз останавливались передохнуть, но в целом ездили уже весь день и страшно устали. Адриан поменялся с Филом местами и теперь вел машину, немного небрежно, но это было не важно. 

– Смотри! – Фил подскочил на месте, немного напугав друга, – смотри, там что-то светится! 

С наступлением вечера искать огни в окнах лесных домов стало намного проще, и, кажется, они действительно разыскали что-то. Впереди, на холме, была опушка, на которой крошечными оранжевыми точечками блестели домики, их было, наверное, штук восемь или девять, там же стояла какая-то вышка, с пиком, направленным в небо, маленькая церковь, которую возможно было разглядеть лишь вблизи. Это был словно маленький городишко, и там, кажется, кто-то жил. 

– Это не то, что мы ищем, – с грустью признал Адриан, но нам нужно будет там остановиться, чтобы продолжить искать завтра. 

– Хорошо. Тогда поехали. Мы спросим у местных, где может быть наш дом… 

Но когда они приехали, вооружившись фонариками, включенными с телефонов, и вошли вглубь леса, вдруг осознали, что совсем не подготовились к этой поездке. Вечерний ветер дул с океана и холодными пощечинами хлестал обоих парней по лицу, капли дождя терялись в атмосфере и ледяными крапинками застревали в носу, который от влаги уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме металлического запаха крови, прилившей к раздраженному и красному участку кожи. Кроссовки и ботинки промокли, смешались с грязью, а легкие куртки, как тряпки, растрепались, вечно цепляемые, как лапами диких зверей, колючими ветками кустарников и деревьев. Впереди черными клубами поднимался дым и горел свет, желтый, как огонь. Фил и Адриан шли шаг в шаг, время от времени хватаясь за руки от страха. Наконец, чаща расступилась, и они оказались в центре городишки, но на улице, само собой, никого не было. 

– Пойдем, я не могу больше тут стоять. Я сейчас отморожу себе пальцы, наверное, – сказал хриплым басом Адриан и ринулся в первый попавшийся дом. Он начал быстро стучать в дверь, сначала пальцами, но когда никто не ответил, – кулаками. – Мартин! Они не откроют! – отчаянно вскрикнул он, перекрикивая ветер. – Я не знаю, какие черти здесь живут, но они не собираются открывать! – он ударил руками в деревянные стены. 

– Может, они просто не слышат! – крикнул Фил. 

– Нет! Слышат, я уверен, просто не хотят открывать… 

– Их можно понять, Адриан. Они живут неизвестно где, и тут какой-то парень начинает агрессивно ломиться в дом среди ночи. Я бы тоже, наверное, не открыл, – Фил подошел поближе. 

– Без обид, но ты бы тогда поступил как реальный ублюдок. Я сейчас просто сдохну от холода. 

– Пойдем в другой дом, не стой здесь, – Фил схватил его за руку и потащил к соседям, начиная стучаться во входную дверь. Он отчетливо заметил, что кто-то посмотрел на него из окна, но не поспешил отворять. 

– Видел это! – напугано заметил Адриан, – там кто-то был! Кто-то смотрел на нас! 

– Но так и не открыл, – раздраженно продолжил Фил. 

– Плохая идея была ехать сюда… здесь страшно, как в аду… 

– Ты что, боишься? – удивился Фил. 

– А ты, что – нет? 

– Нет. Нет, не боюсь, мы потерялись, но с нами ничего не случиться. Хотя бы кто-то должен будет помочь. Я не верю, что люди здесь такие моральные уроды. 

Лестер решительно направился к следующему дому. Он стучался повсюду, но никто не открывал. Тут даже ему стало не по себе. Атмосфера напомнила ту, что была в Манчестере, когда он в прошлый раз там оказался. Никого в округе, ни помощи, ни укрытия. Вдруг он понял страх, с которым Мартин тогда столкнулся и подумал, что, может, эта та цена, которой он должен платить за свою дружбу, за все те чудесные минуты, что провел в теплой машине с Адрианом? Ему захотелось домой, назад в свою тихую и глухую маленькую квартирку. Пускай, там было скучно, но зато никто там еще ни разу не умирал. 

– Эти люди сумасшедшие, – заключил Лестер, оборачиваясь на Адриана, который весь сжался в комок от холода и насупился. Парень спрятал свое красивое лицо за капюшоном, так что видны были только глаза, он быстро кивнул, зажмуриваясь, и подошел поближе, чтобы не кричать. 

– Остался последний дом, Мар, – он указал на самую крайнюю лачужку, до которой они еще не дошли. 

Фил хотел было сказать, что идти туда нет смысла, ведь если им до сих пор никто не открыл, то и там, скорее всего, не откроют, но он промолчал, потому что на улице становилось слишком шумно. Он просто быстро добежал до дома и в последний раз обреченно постучался. Но к счастливому удивлению, не остался без ответа. Дверь на самом деле приоткрылась, совсем чуть-чуть, тоненькая струйка света упала на грязные ботинки Адриана, так что он от удивления даже отпустил натянутую ткань своего капюшона с лица и ринулся вперед, протолкнув руку в щель. Парень оттолкнул Фила от входа, начиная быстро тараторить. 

– Впустите, пожалуйста! Мы потерялись в лесу, и здесь очень холодно. Нам нужно укрытие! Пожалуйста! – беспрестанно повторял он. 

Фил нервозно переминался с ноги на ногу, наблюдая за происходящим. Через небольшое отверстие на Адриана выглядывала маленькая девочка с тонкими русыми косичками и очень напуганными глазами. Видимо, парни действительно поставили на уши всю деревню и распугали жителей. Адриан тоже на секунду задумался над этим, правда особенно волноваться не стал. Его сейчас намного больше тревожили собственные пальцы, онемевшие от холода, которые плотно впивались в деревянную раму, не позволяя девочке захлопнуть дверь перед его носом. Он чуял, что она хотела именно этого. Она уже жалела о том, что позволила себе вспустить их. 

– Привет, малышка, – странным голосом поприветствовал он, затем улыбнулся еще страннее. Прозвучало так мерзко, наигранно, словно Адриан был педофилом, готовым сейчас смести ее с ее маленьких детских ножек. Фил съежился от этой мысли и пихнул товарища в бок, чтобы тот вел себя попроще. Тот, в свою очередь, недовольно насупился. Он делал все гладко, чего еще ему было нужно? Снова эта противная улыбка. Он словно просил ее ответить, но ребенок продолжал неуступно молчать.

С каждой новой секундой оба парня боялись ее, возможно, больше, чем она их. Черты девочки было невозможно разглядеть, она подалась немного вперед, позволяя черноте окатить ее нежное лицо, ударить холодом. Как мученица третьего царства божьего, она стала хмурой и невнятной, озаряемой светом из дома, казавшегося сейчас всем троим таким далеким и неприкосновенным. Над головой будто мерцал желтый горячий нимб. 

– Позволь мне, – Фил угрюмо протолкнулся поближе. – Привет... – спокойно начал он, как вдруг девочка злобно посмотрела на него и застыла.

– Уходите, – резко ответила она, совсем не по-детски. В воздухе повисла тишина. Больше она ничего не говорила...


End file.
